Just This Once
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Shawn 'HBK' Michaels and Stephanie McMahon start something they know they shouldn't...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just This Once, Part 1

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves.

I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not.

No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in.

If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. 

There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :)

I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn Michaels' knocked on the door apprehensively. He checked the address one more time and prayed he was at the right house. He had to admit that if this was the right place it was exactly how he would have imagined it. The house was massive, looming above him with high pillars and marble stairs. Its design and architecture beautiful beyond comprehension.

Just as Shawn was about to knock again the large oak door popped open and he was greeted by Stephanie McMahaon, "Shawn, I'm glad you could make it. Was the house hard to find?"

"Nah, piece of cake." Shawn replied, crumpling up the written address in his hand and tossing it aside.

"Please come in." Stephanie said, opening the door wider. Shawn cautiously walked inside and looked around. The inside of the house was even more lavish than the outside. Paintings, sculptures, plush furniture-he felt like he was in a museum as opposed to a home. Still, he was polite; "Great place you got here."

"It's all right. I think it's a bit too big. I mean, I'm the only one living here considering...well, follow me."

Shawn could tell Stephanie was uncomfortable which was an odd thing to see from her, she scratched behind her ear idly and her hands fumbled with each other, showing her anxiety clearly.

Shawn decided to speak up, thinking conversation might relax, her, "So, why am I here? You gonna try and sign me from RAW to Smackdown. Because if so, I don't think you're going to have much luck."

"Oh no, nothing like that. I thought the note I sent told you why I wanted you to come over."

"No, it was pretty short. All it said was that you needed to see me, that it was important, and the address and directions." Shawn said all of this in disconnected distraction as he followed her, his eyes looking all around. It was impossible not to be fascinated by all the eye candy that surrounded the house.

"Well, if you didn't know or guess all ready, this house was supposed to be for Hunter and I. We started having it built not long after we got married. It was going to be something of a summer place but construction got held up and Hunter and I ran into all these problems and...now with the divorce," Stephanie paused on the last part. 

Before now she had been talking rapidly, as if wanting to get everything out and done with as soon as possible, but toward the end she had begun to slow down as if talking was painful. Shawn could see her shoulders tighten as she forced herself to continue, "Now with the divorce this place doesn't seem very necessary. However, it was finished only two months before our divorce and some stuff was all ready moved in. Some of it belongs to you, things Hunter burrowed and etc. so I thought you might want it back."

"Oh...well, thanks, Steph." Shawn said lamely, wincing. _Jeez, you're great on being comforting, ain'tcha, Shawn? _His thoughts muttered at him contemptuously. It was obvious Stephanie was in a lot of pain. Even doing something as simple as this upset her because it reminded her of what went wrong between her and Hunter. Shawn swallowed thickly and found he couldn't help but ask, "So considering everything that happened, I mean, what's gonna happen to this place?"

"I'm selling it." Stephanie answered firmly, her shoulders still tight, "I'm going to have to repack all this stuff and move it out. I didn't even move most of this stuff in-the furniture, paintings-that was all the movers and workers. They had it all set up after they finished the building so Hunter and I could just move in. But seeing as that's not going to happen I've got to get it all out. I started last week and as I was moving through I came across this stuff that I know belongs to you."

Shawn had been following Stephanie for some time through the massive house and for a minute or two he wondered if their walk would ever end. At last they walked under an archway and came into a gorgeous living room. Most of the things in the room were boxed up and marked but everything that remained was amazing. Big screen television, home entertainment system, three leather recliners, two leather couches, a grand stand piano, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Stephanie walked over to one table and opened a big box. Shawn could see his name printed on the side. Stephanie reached inside and pulled out an old cowboy hat. Shawn chuckled and took it from her, placing it on his head, "I forgot all about this thing."

"Don't you have fifty of those?" Stephanie teased light-heartedly.

"Aw, you see this one's special," Shawn removed the hat and showed Stephanie the brim. There was a large black smudge but it was easy to see the smudge had once been a phone number. Beneath it, clearly printed, was the name 'Chantel'.

"Chantel?" Stephanie asked, a gleam in her eye.

Shawn grinned broadly, "Great girl. Hunter and I met her at a bar a long time ago. She could ride a mechanical bull like you would not believe. Drank like a fish, smoked like a chimney, wonderful laugh. This was long before we met up with you though. Back in our 'wild' days."

"How are you and Hunter? I heard about how you two had an...altercation a few days ago on RAW."

"Oh. That." Shawn's head dropped in remembrance. Hunter had stopped by Shawn's dressing room at RAW and left him a present, insisting that his old friend wear it and meet him in the ring. Shawn had been delighted to see it was an old Degeneration X shirt. He'd worn the shirt down to the ring, excited by the prospect of DX making a comeback. That dream was shattered however when Hunter pulled a double-face, delivering his own version of 'sweet chin music' and then pedigreeing Shawn. 

Shaking his head, Shawn replied, "I dunno. What ever it is, Hunter and I'll work it out. I think he was just messing around or somethin'." His head remained bowed with thought as he said this, absently running a hand over his cowboy hat. Stephanie could see his disappointment, his sadness. It reminded her of herself. She had the feeling that deep inside he was as sad as he was angry at Hunter. She knew exactly how that felt.

Shawn began to go through the box in interest, trying to get his mind off his troubles, "You know Stephanie, this was real good of you, to save this stuff for me. I know sometimes we haven't met eye to eye and sometimes we've even been at each other's throats or heck, there have even been times when we've gotten along like peas in a pod but this was..."

Shawn stopped the moment he realized he'd heard a muffled sob. He closed his eyes tightly. _Oh Jesus_. He slowly turned and saw Stephanie's back was to him, those tight shoulders hunched. She was fighting so hard not to cry, fighting so hard that it had become audible. Shawn found himself swallowing again as he walked over and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "Come on now, Steph..."

"Don't! Please!" Stephanie bit out, pushing his hand away. He caught a glimpse of her face and could tell it was bright red. She took in a deep breath, her voice coming out in a wavering, watery quiver, "I'm sorry. I didn't think I was going to do this...not now. Please just, take your stuff and leave."

"Steph..."

"Go, Shawn. I want to be alone!" Stephanie whined noisily.

__

Do it, Shawn. You know you're no good at this! The voice in his head commanded. And Shawn seriously considered it. This wasn't his place, his business. He had no right to interfere. But then, what kind of person, what kind of friend, would he be if he left her here like this? He knew he was Hunter's friend first but as a human being he couldn't leave this woman alone crying.

Stephanie could feel Shawn's presence. Knew he was standing behind her and asked tersely, "Didn't I ask you to leave?"

"I can't, Stephanie. You know that."

"Why?!" Stephanie's eyes closed tighter on a fresh wave of tears as she heard her voice. It had sounded so twisted and pathetic.

"Because I can't leave you like this, all alone in this big place with all these dead dreams and...you're crying, sweetheart. It wouldn't be right of me."

"I don't care what you think is right or wrong. All I care about is me and what I want and I want you to LEAVE!" Stephanie cried.

"I can't."

"GET OUT!" Stephanie screamed and turned to him, pounding her fists on his chest. He didn't move an inch and Stephanie found herself breaking in two. With a strangled cry the tears and sobs escaped, wracking her frail form. She began to collapse and Shawn caught her, smoothly walking her over to the couch where she fell apart in his arms. He held her the entire time as she wept and when she was done she rested quietly. Not stirring as he brushed a hand over her hair soothingly.

Shawn wasn't much one for consoling hysterical females but he had seen enough movies to get the general idea of what to do. Be quiet and just sit there. His hand stroking her hair had actually come naturally. He vaguely remembered his mother doing something similar to him when he was a child and would go into fits. It seemed to do the trick as she calmed. When at last she did move she pulled away with a puffy face and weak smile, "Thank you for that."

"No problem. Just don't tell anybody. Don't want people thinking I'm becoming all mushy." He joked.

Stephanie actually rewarded him with a thin laugh, "Same here. Don't tell anyone I...went all berserk like that."

"I don't think that was Stephanie-berserk. Stephanie-berserk is more like when you start whining and screaming at people at the top of your lungs. You know, like when you shout at Bischoff and your voice literally cracks."

"I do sound bad then, don't I?"

"Kinda. But it could be worse."

"I don't know. Sometimes my voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. I wish it was more sultry like Stacy's or Torrie's."

"I think it's just fine. After all, you could sound like Nidia."

They both laughed at that. So many joked floated around about the redneck female wrestler that merely mentioning her name brought about a million to mind, all of them hysterically amusing. Eventually Stephanie returned the conversation to the issue at hand, "It was nice of you to do that. Be with me. I don't want anyone to have to see me like that. I hate to get so emotional around people but...I don't know."

"I do," Shawn answered simply, "I know. I've been watching you on Smackdown every week, Steph. Bischoff tells us not to watch but you know how curiosity can get the better of you. Anyway, I've seen you and I can see that bold front you put up. You're always pushing away from it or hiding it but I know what's there underneath. Your divorce from Hunter, no matter how long in the works, is all in all still fresh. You and Hunt really loved each other and it's a sad thing when things don't work out and end up like this. You've been putting off the tears and pain so long that today it just finally struck and exploded. I understand, heck, I'll even admit I've been there. And I know when it hits you want to be alone but sometimes its better if someone is there. That way you don't feel so isolated and awful."

"I guess you're right." Stephanie moaned, rubbing her eyes, "I have been holding it off too long. Mourning Hunter and our marriage. I wish things had been different but," she took a deep breath and gave him a grin, "Look, it was nice of you to do this with me but I'm sure you've got things to do and people to see. How about I help you with your stuff and walk you out."

Shawn rubbed his chin, "Well, actually, I don't really have any plans. And I imagine that, despite what you say, you don't really want to be left alone right now."

Stephanie was about to argue but stopped, nodding in defeat. Shawn gave her another killer grin and patted her back, "So how about you and I hang out?"

"You and me?" Stephanie asked as if the concept was entirely foreign. It had always been Hunter and Shawn or Hunter and Stephanie or Hunter, Stephanie, and Shawn, never just Shawn and Stephanie. Even if Hunter left to use the can and Shawn and Stephanie were left on their own they usually settled into a silence until he returned.

But for some unknown reason, Shawn found the idea appealed to him immensely, "Yeah. It'll be fun! Why not enjoy this house just once before you sell it. I doubt you've even seen all the rooms or played with any of this stuff."

"Played?"  


"Yeah, sure. Look at this TV." Shawn said, getting up from the couch to examine the home entertainment center. Shawn began to run his hands about it, showing it off like he was a game show host. Stephanie laughed as he continued in a cheap, commercial-like voice. "This large screen television set features surround sound, DVD, satellite dish, and all the latest features and it can all be yours if you say the magic words, 'yes, Shawn, I'd love to spend the evening with you, oh great Show Stopper!"

Stephanie fanned her hands out, mocking feign, "Oh Show Stopper! I swoon at your gracious offer and find I must accept."

"So you're game?"

Stephanie thought for a moment, her lips twisted to one side before saying, "Sure. Why not? It might be nice to get to know you better."

"Great! Now I get to play with this TV." Shawn said, moving over to the couch and television remote quickly.

Stephanie sighed, "Oh I see, just using me to get closer to the television. Typical. You men and your toys."

"What?! This TV is awesome! And you have surround sound no less!"

"You're telling me with all the money you made wrestling you don't have a television like this?"  


"Sort of. But this one's nicer and newer." Shawn said as he rapidly flipped through the channels.

"Well I might have some food around this place. Go see what's on pay-per-view while I look."

Shawn nodded, not really listening as he was too focused on the channels that flashed by. When Stephanie returned she had a big bowl of popcorn and beers in hand. Stephanie handed Shawn a can, which he looked at skeptically, "Budweiser?"

She nodded, "While Hunter's never been here and I only came here for the first time a week ago the movers have been in and out for months. They left us beer, half uneaten cold pizza, and one thing of microwavable popcorn."

"Wow. Living in your house while you're not here. Does that make you mad?"

"Not really. Glad someone enjoyed the place." Her voice was bitter but she shook her head, trying to change her attitude, "I know beer and popcorn is an odd combo but I guess we'll just have to live with it. Anything on the television?"

"Not much. Some sitcoms, reruns mostly, a few infomercials. Pay-per-view doesn't offer much either but I figure since you've got satellite there might be something on HBO."

"Sounds good, let's check it out."

Shawn flipped the channels some more until they landed on HBO. 'Miss Congeniality' was on and Shawn rolled his eyes as Stephanie remarked, "Oh, I love this movie!"

For her sake he smiled, "Okay, we'll watch this."

"You don't have to suffer a chick flick for me, Shawn. You can change the channel."

"What? And miss Sandra Bullock trying on pretty clothes? Watching girls get their hair and make-up done? Are you kidding? I live for this stuff."

Stephanie merely smiled and settled in next to Shawn, nibbling at the popcorn. They sat on the couch eating popcorn and drinking beer in silence for a while before warming up to conversation. Shawn made sure to avoid Hunter as much as he could. Instead asking her questions he thought might interest her. He figured learning about her would teach him something new and keep her mind off things.

Of course they spent a lot of time goofing off as well. Shawn held the television remote in his hand and pretended it was a microphone, speaking into it in a very corny voice, "Now with me is the lovely Stephanie McMahon. Now, Stephanie, what do you think of this film?"  


Stephanie giggled and decided to play along, leaning into the fake microphone, "I think its great, Shawn. These girls show real talent and their fashion sense is impeccable."

"I agree. Seeing Sandra Bullock hide food between her breasts is very classy," Stephanie laughed louder as Shawn carried on, "Now you, Miss Steph, are looking very fine this evening. Can you tell us what you're wearing?"

"Yes I can, Shawn," Stephanie said, trying to sound breathy, "I'm wearing a Donna Karen original. It's a red, sleeveless day dress and I've added black patent leather high heels to this ensemble. And how about you, Mr. Michaels, who are you wearing?"

"If I was lucky I'd be wearing Sandra Bullock. All night long." Shawn said, his tongue hanging out. Stephanie smacked him lightly and he grinned, continuing, "No, no I'm wearing a black Hanes shirt, blue Levi jeans, and cowboy boots and I'll have you know I am the height of male fashion!"

"Even with the long 80's hair?"

"Hey now, no jokes about the hair."

"And I see your shirt and jeans are both tight. Is that some kind of fashion statement?"

"Actually Steph, it's tight to show off my bod and might I say what a bod I have."

Stephanie avoided another eye roll as their little skit ended. Shawn grabbed the remote suddenly and clicked off the television, turning to Stephanie, "You know, since neither you or I is really into the movie, how about we do something else."

"Oh? Like what?"

"How about you take me on a tour of this big, friggin' monster of a house."

"All right, sounds good. In fact, it will be eye opening to the both of us. You were right when you said I probably haven't even seen all the rooms. I haven't. There are probably about five rooms upstairs I've never even looked at, much less been in."

"Well then come on, it'll be an adventure. The movers all ready put stuff in these rooms. Bet the other rooms are decorated too. It'll be like walking around someone else's house."

"Yeah. This place is like a stranger's. Never mine." Stephanie said quietly.

Shawn could see her thoughts were returning to her and Hunter's failed marriage and he was about to suggest that maybe looking around was a bad idea when Stephanie got to her feet and started walking away. He trailed after her, not saying a word. He knew he should probably speak up about this possibly not being such a good idea but his curiosity was overwhelming. He really was interested in seeing the other rooms.

As they walked from room to room, Shawn wondered what had possessed him to spend time with Ms. Stephanie McMahon, the Billion-Dollar Princess. There had been the excuse that he had wanted to comfort her but part of him knew it was more than that. For some strange reason, he had wanted to spend time with her, get to know her. Sure, they had been around each other often. Her, Hunter's wife, and he, Hunter's best friend, but they knew little about each other.

Shawn had always secretly viewed Stephanie as a snot-nosed, stuck up Daddy's little rich girl and thought Hunter's marriage to her to be a mistake. One couldn't necessarily blame him. After all, once you knew Vince McMahon, you couldn't help but think all McMahon's were rotten. And it wasn't like Stephanie's first impression had been good. She had been a jealous, vindictive, whiny bitch-not many a wrestler had liked her.

Still, after she left and her relationship with Hunter began to deteriorate, she became a different person. More grown-up, more likeable. She still had that edge, was still someone you didn't want to cross but since becoming Smackdown's GM she had really matured. It was obvious even in the way she dressed. She was still something of a Diva but now with more class. She had become a little more conservative but not overbearingly so, like Molly Holly. And from talking to her, Shawn found he generally liked her. Shawn was snapped out of these thoughts when he heard Stephanie gasp.

"I can't believe they put it up."

Shawn looked up to see a painting of a woman in a long orange dress. She was fast asleep, her face rested on the crook of her arm, her brown hair spilling over like a wave.

"This is 'Flaming June' by Lord Frederic Leighton. It's one of my favorite paintings. I saw a poster of it in my High School English class and have loved it ever since. I can't believe they got me a copy."

"It's nice," Shawn replied. He was never much one for art. It all looked the same to him. He couldn't grasp the deep meaning most people weeded out of the pictures. Yet he found in this particular painting something familiar, something he couldn't put his finger on. 

There was something about it...

Then it slipped out.

"She looks like you."

Shawn sort of frowned after he said it. It wasn't the kind of thing he would normally say, nor was it something he figured he should say but it was too late now. But then, he figured flattery couldn't be too dangerous.

Stephanie certainly appreciated it as she blushed a light pink, "No. I don't think so."

Seeing how touched she was, Shawn felt there was nothing wrong with giving her a few more compliments. After all, considering all she had gone through in the last few months, a few praises couldn't hurt. Shawn saw it all to be harmless as he continued, "Sure you do. Same dark hair, nice build. All you need is an orange dress and you're set. In fact, you'd probably look stunning in that color."

"I don't know-"

"You do look good, Steph. Seriously, you've really gotten very pretty over the past few years. I like what you've done with your hair." Shawn felt like he sounded a bit over the top, even borderline feminine but Stephanie merely smiled.

"Well that crimped look made me look kind of slutty as did the old wardrobe and as the new GM of Smackdown I felt I should bring along a new presence. I mean, I represent the show and all its superstars so I think it's important I look my best."

"You do." Shawn assured her as they started walking again. Their tour had started downstairs but had quickly ended up being on the second floor. They had mostly seen bathrooms, living rooms, and game rooms but eventually they wandered into guestrooms and finally the master bedroom.

Both Stephanie and Shawn felt awkward in this room. Once Stephanie had opened the door they had both merely stared into it, not turning on the lights. Not daring to enter. It was supposed to have been a place for two married lovers. Instead it seemed cold despite its magnificence. Shawn could see that someone had slept on top of the bed. The comforter slightly usurped. He could also see the tears forming in Stephanie's eyes.

"This was supposed to be our room," She said under her breath, "Hunter's and mine. King size bed, black silk sheets, white down comforter, wooden four-post bed...it was supposed to be..."

Stephanie's hand was gripped on the door tightly and Shawn touched her shoulder again, "Maybe we should leave."

"No. I promised you a full tour." Stephanie said, wiping at her eyes. She refused to cry again. Refused to be weak, "And a full tour it will be."

She stepped into the room fearlessly and Shawn followed. He had to admit the room was impressive. He was so absorbed in looking around the room he didn't see the sneaker on the floor in front of him. He promptly tripped, landing hard face first on the floor, a flash of pain shooting up his back and along his face.

"SHAWN!" Stephanie rushed to him quickly, getting down on her knees to rest near him.

"AH! Don't touch my back!" Shawn ordered, the old wrestling injury flaring up. The merest tumble or quick movement and his back cried out in pain. Using the simplest thing as an excuse to put him in agony.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Stephanie gasped as she tossed aside the sneaker that had made him trip in disgust.

"It's all right. I'm fine, its just my back...head kinda hurts too."

"Ohhh-it's cut." Stephanie noted, seeing a small bloody gash near his forehead, "You must have landed on something-hit your head..."

She searched in vain for what could have caused the gash but quickly gave up, "Is there anything I can do? How can I help?'

"I can't think of-"

"I know." Stephanie leaned over him and at first Shawn couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he felt her hands on his back. He was about to cry out and tell her to stop when the massage began. Shawn couldn't bite back a groan of pleasure. Her hands were amazing. It was like she knew exactly where to touch and how. No wonder Hunter had never been sore after a match during their marriage.

Shawn rested against the floor, a puddle of sublime delight as Stephanie slowly worked the kinks out. He didn't know how long she was there as he floated in and out of relaxed delirium but every now and then her hair brushed the back of his neck or face, keeping him somewhat alert.

Eventually he heard her soft voice in his ear, "Shawn, I'm going to flip you over now, okay? I want to bandage up that cut."

Shawn replied with a muted whimper. His body was still reeling from her wonderful rubdown. Stephanie gently rolled him over onto his back. He lay there, bliss written all over his face. Stephanie giggled at that look then hissed as she spied his cut.

"Whatever got you, it got you good. I'll patch that up for you."

"I don't even feel it." Shawn said in a sleepy voice, still off in dreamland.

"Well I think I should fix it up anyway."

As Shawn lay there on the floor, he wondered what would happen next in this unexpectedly surprising evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just This Once, Part 2

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. This story DOES have a naughty rating! If you are under 18, do NOT read it! If you are under 18 and would like a 'clean' rated, edited copy I would be more than happy to send you one. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had left Shawn several minutes ago to go get bandages to fix up his cut. There he lay, on the dark floor of Stephanie's bedroom. Perhaps if she had turned the light on, they wouldn't have ended up in this predicament. Then again, he doubted she had wanted to turn the lights on and view fully the bedroom that should have been the one she was supposed to have shared with Hunter. 

Slowly Shawn recounted the evening, his arriving at Stephanie and Hunter's soon to be sold 'summer place' to collect some items Hunter burrowed, Stephanie breaking down in front of him, his comforting her, and his excellent suggestion that they spend the evening together. All this culminating to him tripping over a shoe, which had now possibly blown out his back. Though Stephanie's massage had helped a great deal. 

So at least he was laying there in utter relaxation as he awaited her return. She had gone to get medical supplies to fix the tiny cut on his forehead. Shawn raised a hand to the cut, pulling it back to find sticky blood on his fingers. He soon heard her walking over. She kneeled down beside him again and wiped away the blood on his face with a warm washcloth. She put antibiotic on the wound and applied a fresh bandage. Shawn grinned up at her as she nursed over him, "How's it looking, Doc?"

"I think you'll live." She teased.

"A wrestler? Psh, you should have been a masseuse."

Stephanie grinned and patted his chest lightly; "I don't think so. Wrestling's in my blood. Part of the family."

"Do you miss the ring?"

"Do you?" Stephanie shot back.

Shawn grinned and pointed a finger at her, "Nuh-uh. You first."

She conceded, "Not really. Managing, telling people what to do, being the big boss-that's what I was meant for."

"Ah yes, Princess Stephanie, the take-charge kind of girl."

She gave him a wide smile and playfully poked his ribs, "Your turn."

Shawn shrugged slightly, wincing at the action. His back wasn't quite ready for that kind of physical sarcasm. He answered in a strained kind of voice, "Sometimes. I miss the action, the heat of the moment. Wrestling involves a lot of thinking, planning, movement...anticipation. There's only one other thing that I can think of that is similar to it."

"Don't even say it-" Stephanie warned but Shawn continued anyway, a rakish look in his eye, "Of course I doubt the television execs would ever approve of bedroom matches...not unless it was on the Playboy station."

Stephanie let out a groan, her head lowering at his bad joke and he chuckled at that. With her head down, bowing above his chest, her hair floated near him again, the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. She smelled like flowers and Shawn felt a small smile form. He wasn't up to moving just yet and chose instead to continue talking, "So-sneaker on the floor. I think that's what tripped me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"I'm real sorry, Shawn. I can't believe I left that out..."

"I know! An untidy, disorganized Stephanie! It's a crime! A travesty!" Shawn rebuked dryly.

She had to avoid smacking him in her amusement; "You're such a jerk!"

"You probably had this all planned out. Too bad for you, my dear, that I foiled your evil plot and survived."

"And why, Sherlock, would I try to kill you?"

"Revenge? Trying to end my life because I got Triple H to sign with Bischoff and RAW instead of you. He was close too, to signing with Smackdown and going with you but I interfered and he chose me over you." Shawn didn't know why he brought Hunter up now. All night he'd avoided mentioning him and now he just let it all out. Maybe her massage had loosened his tongue.

Nevertheless, Stephanie didn't seem offended, "No. While Triple H would have been a good addition to Smackdown I think its better you lured him away. I think after the divorce, Hunter and I should spend time apart. In fact, considering we never had any children and all our assets and accounts have been settled, I don't think there is any real reason for me to see him anymore or ever again. I'm single again, he's single. It's over and done." She sounded sad but managed to stay in good spirits, acceptance settling in, "Besides, Hunter's free to be with you now. You must be ecstatic."

"I have to admit its good to have my old buddy free and in the clear again. Even though we are having our little...tiff at the moment," Shawn fell quiet for a moment, thinking about that before continuing, "Still, once we work things out it'll be convenient that he's free from the ball and chain. In fact, now that I have that hat back we should try and get in touch with Chantel again."

"Oh, I didn't mean that! I mean Hunter's free to be with you."

Shawn eyes widened, "Are you suggesting that Hunter and I are-"

"You both do have long hair..."

"Hey now, what did I say about the hair jokes?"

Stephanie was having a hard time not laughing as Shawn glared at her. Eventually even he submitted to the joke, laughing some himself, "Hunter and me. That's rich. No, Steph, I don't think he or I is going to be joining up with Billy, Chuck, and Rico's little gang anytime soon."

"You think Billy, Chuck, and Rico are really..."

"Might be. Sure act that way. And here I thought I knew Billy...but then, considering how Hunter's been treating me lately, maybe I don't know anyone. No, I don't think Hunter and I would work as a couple."

She looked down at him with a tender smile, "I know how that feels...you know, Shawn, you've been casually bringing up what happened between you and Hunter all night. It must be weighing heavily on you. If you'd like we can talk about it."

"I'd rather not." His voice was flat.

"Shawn, if anyone understands what it feels like to be hurt by Hunter its me. It's okay to talk to me. I won't tell anyone. You let me break down in front of you, the least you could do is give me a little of yourself so we'll be even."

Shawn wasn't sure about confiding in this woman, his best friend's ex-wife but at the same token he felt like venting. Quietly Shawn began. He told her about how he felt-betrayed, embarrassed, angry and all the other emotions that had been boiling through him the past few days since Hunter's attack. Stephanie listened patiently, offering some comfort and her own feelings. The sharing was cathartic for both of them and they found, in a strange way, that they were kindred spirits.

Once their talk ended, she asked, "Do you think you can sit up?"

"Maybe. Little help?" Shawn held out his hand and Stephanie took it, slowly helping him sit up.

"How do you feel?"

"Heavenly thanks to your back rub."

"No problem."

They sat in silence a moment and Stephanie found herself staring into Shawn's eyes. She had never realized they had green in them. His eyes were very lovely actually. A soft, warm hazel. Stephanie felt her cheeks go red. She shouldn't stare at him like this. Checking him out. He was just a friend. An attractive friend, but just a friend never the less. Still, those eyes, that smile, that body-no wonder he was called the Heart Break Kid.

Shawn noticed her appraising him and felt it was only fair after the way he'd been perusing her all night. It was in his nature to look a woman over and pick out her best features. Stephanie, surprisingly, had many of them. He understood now why Hunter had fallen in love with and married her.

Beneath the Billion-Dollar Princess facade she was actually quite wonderful. Smart, funny, interesting. And her looks, as he had mentioned many times before, were extraordinary. Long brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, smooth, creamy tan skin, great body, mouth-watering kiss-me lips...

Whoa.

Better not go there.

"It's late." Shawn said, his voice sounding strange to his ears.

"Yeah."

"I should get going."

"Yeah."

"Who would have thought. Of all people...you and me."

"Yeah."

Shawn shifted in his seat slightly, testing his back. His eyes fell on the bed a moment then back on her, "One misplaced sneaker, a slightly ruffled bedspread and that's all. It doesn't even look like this room's been lived in."

"I come up here at night sometimes, lie on top of the bed-I haven't been sleeping well."

The awkward feeling that had somehow formed between them just couldn't seem to die. Shawn swallowed thickly and shook his head; "I should get going."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Then why am I still here?"

They both looked into each other's eyes, the silence consuming them whole. Happy little wrinkles appeared under Stephanie's eyes as she forced a smile, "Well, you are still sitting down."

"That could be it." Shawn laughed but the sound had no humor. For some reason everything felt changed. Neither of them knew what it was but both of them could feel it.

"I'll help you stand up." Stephanie offered.

"I'd appreciate it." Shawn said and held out his hand again. He slowly rose to his feet, as did she. Their foreheads tapping each other's lightly as they got to their feet. Both let out a simultaneous 'ow' then laughed, each apologizing to the other. Once they stood they found themselves at the same stalemate. Still the awkward silence, still the uncomfortable, yet chemically charged stares. All chance to try and return to tonight's earlier establish camaraderie seemed impossible.

"Thanks again for tonight, Shawn."

"It was no trouble."

"No. Really...thanks." Stephanie said, her voice coming out in a breath as she quickly leaned in and kissed him.

Oh god. His cheek. She had meant to kiss his cheek, she swore to God. It was too late for that now however as Shawn stood there, his face unreadable as she pulled away.

The moment was tight with tension, each frozen in place. Slowly Shawn's hand hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, gently moving up from there to her neck, then into her hair as he drew her close, pressing her lips against his again.

The kiss started off clumsy, teeth tapping lightly, lips unsure but eventually it melted into a strong motion, Shawn's tongue darting out to explore her mouth. Stephanie let out a little pleased mewl as she returned the kiss, her fingers clutching to his shoulders. Soon their exchange grew more feverish, Shawn's fingers twisting in her hair slightly as he deepened their connection, her hands running up and down his body, making him let out his own sounds of pleasure. Electrical sparks shot up his spine, making his head spin as he kissed her, unable to get enough. He felt like he was overloading, like he would explode into a million pieces...

His eyes drifted open lazily and he could see her, her face like an angel's. Suddenly reality kicked in, slapping him hard in the face. He was kissing Stephanie. _Hunter's_ Stephanie.

Shawn drew away quickly as if she had bitten him, "Whoa, whoa! What-what are we doing?! We can't do this!"

"What?" Stephanie asked confused, her body still humming from their kiss, "Why not?"

"Why not? Why not! I think its pretty obvious why not!"

Stephanie came back to her senses in a rush, anger boiling, "Oh please! Please do NOT tell me its because of Hunter."

"Of course it is! I mean, Jesus Christ, he's only like my best friend in the whole world! And your his-"

"What! Come on, say it! I DARE you!" she roared, "You know this was one of my biggest problems with my marriage to Hunter-the fact that we made it so public. We announced on national television, to the whole world, that we were man and wife and I've been paying for it ever since! When we were married I was Hunter's and now divorced, I'm still Hunter's! Everyone views me as property of wrestler Triple H and won't get within a foot of me because they fear him. Well I've got news for everyone, I am NO ONE'S PROPERTY! I am sick to death of forever being labeled Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, Triple H's wife and property! I thought maybe the divorce would finally fix that but no, I'm still not my own person, still not free." Stephanie's anger began to die towards the end, sinking instead into frustrated despair.

Shawn sighed and ran a hand over his head, "Stephanie, that's not what I meant. I'm not scared of Hunter, nor think of you as his property. The point here, my dear, is that I am Hunter's best friend. His best friend. And you, are his ex-wife. You know as well as I do that this would never look right. Not in a million years. At least not in Hunter's eyes."

"I don't care about Hunter..."

"Well I do! All right? And I don't want to hurt him."

"Despite what he did to you?" Stephanie bit out. It was a cold, ugly thing to say but it was too late to take it back. Stephanie practically withered at the sad look Shawn had on his face. She let out a breath and rubbed her eyes. Then she put her hands together, saying calmly, "Shawn, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for but it was just a kiss, it wasn't like we-"

"But I want to!" Shawn confessed, "I-I wanted to, Steph. I-I still want to. I want to kiss you and hold you and I want..."

Stephanie nodded, "I want it too."

"But we can't," Shaw said firmly, "We can't. It's just lust. I'm a grown man, I can control myself-I can. I have to go. Right now."

"Well why don't you?"

"I don't know!" Shawn hissed.

They were both angry with each other but found they could do nothing about it. Shawn knew, somehow deep inside, that this had been coming. As if tonight's whole purpose was to lead up to this moment. And all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss her again.

"You know," Stephanie said softly, walking closer to him, "It would be just this once, a one time thing."

"Stephanie..."

"And it's not like Hunter needs to know," Stephanie was close, so close he could feel her body heat. Shawn felt like he was drowning, fighting to suck in air as she continued, "We could keep it a secret."

He shook his head, "We can't...Hunter..."

"What about me?" Stephanie whispered, her lips brushing his neck, "What about you? What about what you want?"

Shawn's eyes closed as Stephanie began to kiss his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. God, it was hard to think. Hard because _he_ was hard. Jesus, she was seducing him. And doing a hell of a job. How did this happen? How did this need to make love to this woman build up inside him so fast? He felt as if he had wanted her, wanted this his whole life. Her name was chanting inside his head but still he valiantly fought, trying to be rational, "I'm not selfish."

"Of course you're not, neither am I. But I don't see why we both can't have something _we_ want for once. Why does it always have to be about Hunter?"

"It's not always about..."

"Oh please," Stephanie purred into his ear, her tongue outlining the lobe causing him to shiver, "It's _all_ about the Game."

Shawn was about to argue when Stephanie pulled away, her eyes meeting his. They were smoky with seductive passion but also held a seriousness that made him pay attention, "Shawn, I want this. In fact, I need it. It's been a long time since I've been with someone. No one is even willing to date me because they all fear Hunter will kill them if they do. I understand what you're talking about and where you're coming from but...I mean you want this, I want this. Why don't we just go for it? This is between you and me. Not Hunter, not anyone else. Just you and me."

"I don't want to lie to Hunter..."

"You don't have to. He doesn't have to know. Ever."

"I can't chose you over him."

"You're not. I'm not having you take sides or any such silly thing. All I'm asking is that you share something with me. Something you want to do. I want you to do something for yourself."

"Even if its wrong? Even if its a mistake?"

Stephanie's hand ran down Shawn's cheek delicately, "Does this feel wrong?"

"Yes...and no." Shawn whispered, "It's funny but...I felt as if this was coming. As if all night we were...meant to do this."

"I know, I felt that way too. Maybe that's even why I invited you here. I don't know, I've always...I mean even though we never talked much I always felt this connection...maybe that's why I broke down in front of you tonight. Maybe that's why you were willing to talk to me about how Hunter's attack on RAW hurt you. Maybe we did it because we subconsciously felt we could." Stephanie answered.

There was a strong silent pause as Shawn thought. Stephanie wondered what was going through his mind as he thought over her proposal. At last he released a heavy sigh, "This would just be for tonight? A one time only deal."

Stephanie nodded.

"And Hunter..."

"I won't tell him if you won't."

Shawn stared at her and knew he was at a crossroads. He didn't want to betray a long-standing friendship but at the same token he wanted this and he couldn't think of the last time he really had done anything for himself. Hadn't getting what he wanted all the time been his motto at one point? And Stephanie was right, most of the time it was about Hunter and what he wanted. But if Shawn committed to this, if he slept with Stephanie, would it be because he wanted to? Or because some sick part of him deep inside wanted to get back at Hunter for what he had done? Shawn looked at Stephanie, her face so full of trust and wonder. So beautiful. No, he knew if he slept with her it was because he wanted to. Still, the guilt he would face tomorrow...

Shawn looked into her eyes one more time then took her hand in his own quietly. Stephanie gave him a questioning look but he didn't answer, instead he led her over to the bed. He turned to look at her again and gave her a quick kiss, pulling away, "I know you've been upset tonight, I don't want to take advantage-"

"You're not. I told you, I want this. And...I don't want to be alone tonight."

Shawn nodded and pulled her closer to him, his eyelids heavy as he stared at her with heated need, "Just this once..."

"One time thing." She promised against his mouth as he captured her lips for another kiss. They both explored each other's mouths, the sounds escaping their throats suggesting both was pleased with the other. 

__

God she's sweet, a sugar ambrosia, Shawn thoughts mumbled as his fingers wove in and out of her hair. Silky strands flowing between his fingertips. He pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. She was all soft, round curves and he was hard, strong planes. The feeling of their bodies crushing together was indescribable. His hands roamed down her shoulders, her back, brushing over her ass, which he cupped momentarily, giving it a playful squeeze.

She couldn't help but laugh, a dark, rich sound that made him feel satisfied in a way he couldn't describe. His mouth left hers to place chaste kisses all over her face, brushing her nose, cheeks, eyelids. Making her smile. She felt precious and fragile. Strangely enough she liked the feeling. She normally hated feeling weak and breakable but at this moment it felt so be good in his arms, felt good to be protected. 

His mouth slid down her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail that made her shudder. His fingers had moved back up to her shoulders. He massaged her back lightly, his fingers aimed at the top of her zipper. Slowly he slid the zipper down, making the dress gape on her body. She drew away from him, kicking off her high heels and shrugging her shoulders to allow the dress to slide seamlessly down and off her body. 

Shawn stepped back enough to look at her. A shaky breath escaped him. She was gorgeous with her clothes on-with them off she was ethereal. She wore a strapless black bra and matching thong, her body flawless. It was as if God himself had taken out special time to mold her, make her perfect. Shawn tried to get a hold of himself, the ache in his body growing worse. If this kept up he was worried he'd make a fool of himself.

He pulled her back to him, one hand cupping her head, tilting it to the side as his mouth reattached to her neck. His open-mouthed kisses continued down her neck to her collarbone, sucking earnestly. Stephanie shuddered in his arms, panting, "Shawn, I-I can't stand...when you do this..."

Shawn held her up as her knees trembled. His hands went to the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. They tumbled out, brushing against his chest, the tips growing instantly hard. Stephanie whimpered and was seconds from falling to the floor. Shawn gently escorted her to the bed, laying her down as if she was as delicate as crystal. Once she was laid out before him he slowly crawled over top of her.

She surprised him with her speed, her hands reaching out to snatch handfuls of his shirt and peel it over his head. Now they were both shirtless, breathless, and together. Her fingers reached up and deftly began to pull out his ponytail. Once it was free his hair fell down, brushing her face like feathers. They both chuckled quietly, giddiness pushing through them in a rush. This was soon replaced by a calm, sweet silence where they simply stared into each other's eyes, searching.

Shawn slowly lowered his head and began kissing her again. Each kiss made them dizzier with passion. Stephanie's fingers threaded through his hair, scratching along his scalp, making a pleasurable tremor pass through his body. They kissed until the need for air over took them. Shawn slowly ran a hand down her body, caressing her. His eyes were still locked with hers as he cupped her breast, testing its weight in his hand. Gently he squeezed, his rough hands scrapping her skin. Stephanie let out another whimper as his mouth returned to her collarbone, skimming it's way down to her breast.

Her rosy-hued nipple beckoned him and swiftly he sealed his hot mouth over it, suckling at it like it was candy. Stephanie's fingers gripped more tightly to his hair as she let out a thick moan. While Shawn's mouth teased one breast his hand went for the other. Stephanie moved languidly beneath him, obviously hot and bothered. Shawn alternated after a few moments, then left her breasts all together, his mouth now trailing down the line of her stomach, his tongue diving in her navel, causing her to giggle.

He smiled against her hip, his lips outline her hipbone, causing her to shudder. His hands slid beneath her, his palms cupping her ass again. Her skin was so smooth and silky, as if it were made of butter. He got a good hold on her underwear and began to tug it off. Stephanie lifted her body obediently, helping him in his task. Soon enough she was naked and all Shawn could do was admire her.

As he had surmised earlier, she had to have been hand sculpted by God himself. His fingers trailed lightly up and down her body, causing her to break out in goosebumps. Her head rolled back and forth on the pillow as tiny sounds left her, at last she whispered, "Jesus, Shawn, do something! I can't stand this..."

He grinned. It was obvious she was aroused beyond reason. Her nipples looked almost painfully hard. He felt this was only fair. This way he was no longer the only one throbbing with need. He parted her legs gently, his mouth running kisses up her inner thigh.

"Oh God..." 

The hushed gasp flared his blood and Shawn let his fingers wander upward into the moist core between her legs. He stroked his fingers through her tenderly but this didn't matter to her. Stephanie's back arched and her cries became sharper as she moved against his fingers, his name a chant on her lips. Shawn found his slow, leisurely pace was getting on his nerves as well and he moved up higher, his mouth finding her.

"Shawn! Oh god...yesssss." she hissed, her eyes sealing shut.

He didn't taste her for long, pulling away just when it seemed she might tumble over the edge. She gave him a furious look that he answered with a shaky laugh. He moved up her body, his mouth finding hers again. Her hands roamed up and down his back, swerving around to the front of him where she ran cool fingertips up and down his chest, teasing his own flat nipples. Shawn let out a grunt of pleasure at that, surprised that her touch got a reaction out of him. Normally when he was with a woman the only way he really felt anything was if she jumped straight on the area that mattered most to a man. In this case, Stephanie was getting him off by merely touching his chest.

Her hands roamed down his abs to his jeans, tearing them apart like they were nothing. In a blink of an eye he found himself not only as naked as her but lying on his back. He didn't know how this role reversal had happened and he wasn't quite sure he was pleased about it. Being at Stephanie's mercy? Lord only knew what would happen. Then, of course, it did happen.

At first she started slow, her tongue lapping along his jaw bone like a cat as she rubbed her body against his, making his toes curl. This seemingly safe start gave way to quick seduction as her lips made a swift jump from his jaw to his neck, straight down to fastened over his nipple, her tongue scrapping at it hungrily.

"Jesus, Steph!"

He hadn't meant to sound so desperate but the sensation of her mouth on him shot up his spine so strongly he felt as if he'd break it two. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, innocent and sexy in the same moment. Her fingers, naturally, helped contribute to the torture by running along his inner thighs and the top of his hips. Shawn trembled beneath her, bearly able to keep still as she moved to the other nipple. Shawn didn't think it could get any worse until he realized her lips were moving down his body, right down to his...

Her name exploded from him as if it was a vicious curse. She had taken as much of him into her mouth as she could, her lips and tongue sliding up and down his length to the point where he felt he might go blind. His head flopped around the pillow, his hands clenched in fists. Jesus, she was a pro. It took all the strength in his body not to push down on her head. She sucked and licked and tormented until he was positive she had driven him half-mad. 

Then she drew away, charging up his body to meet his lips for another kiss. They ended up wrapped around each other, a tangle of limbs. He was more than ready to plunge in, when Stephanie whispered, "Oh, wait!"

She was having second thoughts?

Now?!

Shawn felt as if the world would collapse in on itself if he wasn't allowed to finish but luckily Stephanie had no intentions of stopping, instead she asked with genuine concern, "Will this hurt your back? I mean just tonight you..."

Shawn couldn't help but smile, she literally did taste as sweet as she was, "Stephanie, I'll be fine."

"But..."

"This is good for it. Sex is very therapeutic for my back, I assure you."

Stephanie's look suggested she didn't agree, Shawn shook his head, "Stephanie, I'll be fine. I promise, if it hurts I'll stop."

"I'm worried you won't be able to stop, God knows, I don't want to."

Shawn couldn't argue there, but he continued, "Stephanie, I've had sex after the injury before. It's fine. I did hurt it earlier tonight but I think its okay now. Trust me, if it flares up I'll be put out of the mood pretty fast."

Stephanie thought about this, then slowly nodded her consent. Shawn gave her a smile and kiss, "Thanks for being concerned, princess."

She beamed at this when Shawn spoke again, "You know, since we're having this break, I should ask if you have protection..."

"I'm on the pill. Have been for six years."

"Well, I think just for safety's sake..." Shawn rolled off of her and searched for his pants. He found them a crumpled pile on the floor. He leaned over the edge of the bed, fishing the hem of the jeans with his fingers. As he drew them over he heard Stephanie remark, 'nice butt' which was met with a resounding smack to aforementioned part.

"Hey!" Shawn shouted in mock outraged dignity. Stephanie answered with hysterical giggles. Shawn grinned and filtered through his jean pockets, eventually finding his wallet and the condom inside. He tossed aside everything he didn't need and quickly situated himself, once we was ready he gave her a smile and glare that made her shiver, "You come here."

"No! No-ahh!" Stephanie screamed, laughing half of it as Shawn grabbed her and quickly returned with his own spank to her. They both laughed, rolling around on the bed kissing and even tickling each other until at last the playfulness melted back into the earlier burning need. Their kisses had become undeniably sexual as had their hands. Both of them had indulged in more foreplay touching, returning them back to their aroused state. Shawn checked himself one last time before he thrust inside of her. 

They both rested a minute, startled by what was happening as if just now the magnitude of the moment had become clear. Their eyes met, searching again then their lips drew together inevitably as if they had been meant to. Slowly Shawn began to move inside her. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was inside her. Inside Stephanie. And it was achingly wonderful. 

Stephanie clung tightly to Shawn, his body moving against her own electric. She moved with him, eager to please. Her back arched, as did his, their movements fluidly rhythmic. It started off slowly, softly almost like the beginning of a dance but quickly faded away, burned up into a fiery passion. They were both painting, moaning their desire, each other's names constant repeated cries.

Sweaty hands clung, hungry lips met and they both felt the release building up inside them. Soon their movements became frantic, each teetering on the edge. Shawn reached between their bodies, finding the burning hot area where Stephanie needed to be touched most. The second his fingers rubbed the honeyed nub she came. With a piercing shriek she tumbled over into an explosive climax, her body crushing down on him tightly. His own choked cry came as he fell over, his body thundering its release.

He collapsed on top of her, resting in her warm arms. They both held the other, breathless and dizzy. What they had just shared had been amazing, wonderful...and it was also going to change their lives forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just This Once, Part 3

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

**Due to FanFiction.Net terminating 'NC-17' stories I have edited this story and made it 'R'. If you wish for a more darker version, please e-mail me**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in." Stephanie McMahon said, not looking up from the huge pile of paperwork on her desk. Being the GM of Smackdown was not an easy task. Stephanie found herself going through stack after stack of files and memos needing her signature of 

approval or disapproval.

"Look at these!" Dawn Marie's voice filtered in happily as she entered her boss' office.

Stephanie raised her head and felt her mouth drop open. Her petite brunette assistant was carrying a vase of flowers that was bigger than her. Every type of flower imaginable was jammed inside-lilies, roses, daisies, hydrangeas, tulips, hibiscus, violets, carnations, sunflowers, orchids, etc. Wild, exotic, common-they were all there, a rainbow of color, their fragrance overwhelmingly sweet, filling the entire room. 

Stephanie took the vase from Dawn and carefully set it on her desk, looking over it in wonder. Dawn brushed herself off, her face all smiles. Stephanie hated to admit it but secretly she liked her assistant. Dawn did have a tendency to mess up now and then and often wore questionably revealing clothing but past that she was a sweet girl, trying her best to do her job right.

Stephanie picked at the flowers in silence as Dawn spoke, "Aren't they amazing?"

Stephanie nodded and Dawn took this as permission to continue, her voice terribly excited, "They came just a little while ago. The delivery boy said he had a hard time bringing up such a big-"

"Did he say who they were from?"

"No, but..."

"It could be Bischoff." Stephanie frowned, her thoughts turning to the worst. Bischoff had delivered roses to her before, along with a condescending little note.

Dawn's cupid lips turned downwards in worry, "Would you like me to check?"

"That's all right. I'll risk it." Stephanie said and gave her assistant an encouraging smile. There was nothing wrong with giving Dawn reassurance now and then. As long as she didn't get the impression that Stephanie was going soft on her, Stephanie felt everything was fine.

Dawn beamed at the sight, "Okay then. I'll just leave you to your work."

Dawn turned to leave but as she reached the door she couldn't help but add, "You know, I don't think it was Bischoff. Whoever sent those flowers probably spent a lot and I doubt someone like Bischoff would do that. I-I think whoever sent you the flowers must really care about you."

Stephanie was glad her back was turned to Dawn as a quirky smile took her lips, sometimes Dawn was too nice. Stephanie shook her head, "Maybe."

Once she heard the door to her office click shut and was sure her assistant was gone, Stephanie took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. She snatched up the card attached and quickly opened it, glossing over the note.

"Oh...wow." She breathed, finding she needed to sit down, her legs shaking. She found a seat on the couch as she re-read the message, not believe what she was seeing.

__

Dear Stephanie-

Can't stop thinking about you and 'just this once'. Hope you're well and wearing my hat. Thanks for the wonderful time. Miss you.

HBK 

__

Stephanie pressed the note to her heart and closed her eyes. It had been some time since her and Shawn had made love and not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about it. How wonderful it had been. Shawn had been one of the best lovers she'd ever had. So gentle, so sweet and yet with such passion, such fire. She would think of their night together and feel delicious, ghostly sensations run all over her body. That one night with him had been perfect.

The nights after had been cold. Lonely.

The mornings too, had been empty but she could still recall the morning after their love making. She'd woken up naked under the sheets, the bed warm and the scent of sex strong in the air. She had been startled to find herself alone, Shawn no where in sight. Then she had seen the note and the cowboy hat. That note had been similar to the one with the flowers but instead had offered her the hat, remarking'_I don't think I will need Chantel's number anymore_'. Stephanie had taken the hat and lifted it to discover Chantel's name had been scratched out on the brim, her own name scrawled in. 

Stephanie had clutched the hat to her then, as she clutched the note to her now. The hat...she actually wore it that first day and since then she had found herself carrying it around with her like a good luck charm. She got odd stares for the act but she brushed them off. The hat was a present from him, she wasn't just going to toss it aside. At first the hat had been her only consolation in this world but now these flowers, this note...

She squeezed tighter to the note. This note, the most extraordinary thing in her world right now. The note proved that Shawn felt the same way and more importantly, proved that he missed her. Could he be missing her as much as she missed him though? Did he feel as empty?

_Don't Steph, don't even start,_ her thoughts chided her tiredly. Time and again she struggled with the memories of her tryst with Shawn as well as her nagging mind and heart.

A relationship between you and Shawn is out of the question. Impossible. You promised it would just be a one-night stand and a one-night stand it was and will remain. So what if the sex was mind blowing? So what if you were foolish enough to think of it as more than sex, to think of it as an act of love. Love? Psh, you can't fall in love so fast. But then falling quick and falling hard has always been your style, hasn't it Steph? With Andrew, with Hunter. You can't do this to Shawn. Knowing him and his attachment to Hunter, despite their recent squabble, he'd never consider it in a million years. Hell, it was a battle to get him to even sleep with you. No, Shawn doesn't feel the same way and never will. He doesn't want a relationship so move on.

But then-why had he sent the flowers? Given her the hat? Stephanie rose slowly from the couch and went to the flowers. She drew out a stargazer lily and breathed it in. She couldn't explain the flowers, the hat, or the notes but the least she could do was enjoy them. Stephanie returned to her paperwork with a wistful smile, her eyes fondly drifting up to the flowers now and then. If only Shawn felt the way she did...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sat behind the wheel of his car at a stoplight. He was driving to the gym to get in a light workout before the next RAW. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He could still see her, almost feel her in his mind. He could remember how she looked beneath him, a light sheen of sweat on her skin, her eyes dark with desire. Her name coursed through his mind as much as the blood in his veins.

Stephanie.

Stephanie McMahon.

She was driving him crazy. He wondered vaguely if she had received the flowers he'd sent. He couldn't quite say what had possessed him to send them. He figured he could rationalize that he had felt, in a way, that the flowers were necessary after the night they'd spent together. He had been too cowardly to face her the morning after and had only left her with a note and his cowboy hat but to him that wasn't enough. The other argument was that he had bought them because he had been thinking of her when he passed the flower shop and everything had just fallen into place. But then, when wasn't he thinking of her?

She'd been weighing on his heart heavily these days. So much so that he hadn't even given a second thought to his recent trouble with Hunter. He wondered if she'd read the note. He had questioned everything he'd written down to his signature. He was positive Stephanie hadn't told a soul about their night together but he wondered how she'd take the message. Women had a way of twisting words into different meanings. Still, he thought everything he had written had been very straightforward. Especially the part about missing her. He did. He missed her to the point where his heart ached. He hated to sound like a corny country song but it was true. 

In truth he did need to speak with her, he had made a major decision about his situation with Hunter and felt that if anyone should know about it, it was her. He knew he should call on her on the phone but one part of him actually wanted to go and see her in person. To be in the same room with her again. He knew that wasn't a good idea though. She was always in his thoughts to the point where sometimes he swore he could hear her voice.

And then there was the hunger.

He could see now why both Andrew and Hunter had been so adamant about Stephanie. Being around her, talking to her, making love to her- all of it was addicting. She was so responsive, so sweet that your mind and body craved her only hours after having just been with her. But Shawn didn't just want her body, he wanted all of her and 'just once' wasn't enough.

Shawn heard a loud honk behind him and realized the light before him had turned green. As he drove on, he found he was subconsciously steering the car away from the gym and instead heading in the direction of where Smackdown was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hard rain had started a few hours ago, the sound of each droplet hitting the roof resounding loudly through out the empty building where Stephanie continued to toil. Her eyes flicked to her watch. It was late. No doubt everyone had headed home save her, possibly Dawn. But then, Stephanie hadn't heard from Dawn since she had delivered the flowers. Stephanie thought of checking when she heard a fierce, rapid knock on her office door. This wasn't like Dawn's normal twinkling tap; this was an urgent pounding. Stephanie rose from her desk and briskly walked over. She opened the door and almost fainted.

There he stood in her doorway like a fantasy come to life. Shawn Michaels. He looked uncharacteristic in the leather jacket, wife beater and tight black jeans. His long hair was loose from its queue, curling around his face. He was damp, soaked from the rain outside. He had a wild, desperate look about him, as he stood before her. His eyes seemed to eat her alive as they raked over her. 

Suddenly she was apprehensive about what she had worn today. For an absurd moment she imagined she looked like an English teacher in his eyes. She wore a string of pearls, a silk white shirt, navy blue suit jacket and matching short skirt, her hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail. All she could hear was his ragged breathing in her ears; it sounded as if he had run a triathlon. She squirmed under that unrelenting gaze he gave her.

"Shawn? What are you-"

Stephanie didn't get another word in before he attacked her. His hands gripping her arms as he dragged her over. His mouth crushing down over top of hers like a tidal wave crashing into the shore. Stephanie let out a few surprised mumbles but was only answered with Shawn's tongue sinking deeply into her mouth. He stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him, never once breaking their kiss. He turned Stephanie until her back was against the door, pressing his body fully against hers.

Stephanie's mumbles had melted into eager moans as she responded to his hungry kisses. Her hands clawing at him. She fumbled with the door lock behind her but had no success, too wrapped up in kissing and touching Shawn. He lifted one of her legs up to wrap around his waist, his lips having trailed off hers to run down the elegant expanse of her neck. Her fingernails bit into his back as her head lolled back, her whole world wrapped up in pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they made love on Stephanie's desk they rested together. Slowly Shawn melted into Stephanie's arms, his face pressed against her neck, softly panting as his heart rate returned to normal. She merely closed her eyes and held him, her body swimming languidly in the aftermath. They laid like that for what felt like an eternity, wrapped up in each other, coated in sweat. Eventually Shawn sat up slightly, just enough to look around. In their excitement they had knocked many things to the floor but some flowers had managed to escape and land on the desk. Most of them were crushed underneath them but a few had managed to escape unscathed. He reached out to grab an uncrushed blue bell. 

He gave her a lazy, loving stare as he idly ran the flower over her face, the petals caressing her skin. Stephanie felt giddy, a wide smile on her face as they enjoyed the quiet afterglow. Once Stephanie felt she had the strength to speak she did, whispering, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"What just happened exactly? I thought this was a one time thing?"

"I know. That's what it was supposed to be...I just..." Shawn's frustration was obvious through his gestures just as much as his voice. He ran his hands through his hair, strain lining his handsome face. Slowly he rose up from her, situating himself. Stephanie did the same, pulling back on her discarded underwear and straightening her clothes. Once they were both adjusted, Shawn fell into the serious conversation at hand.

"Stephanie, you're driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. About that night. It's been eating at me for days as well as a...kind of hunger. When I saw you tonight I just lost it. I wanted you so badly it hurt. I was at the threshold, the need for release overwhelming so I...let go."

"Shawn, it's okay. It's not like I minded. I wanted it just as much as you. In fact, I've been going through what you have been. The hunger and...longing. I've missed you, Shawn. Your hat and the flowers, they mean so much to me. I know I promised that if we...made love that night it would be a one time thing but-"

"That was the deal," Shawn interrupted, "That was the deal and it was wrong of me to come here tonight. To do this with you."

Stephanie froze, a hand resting over her chest, an icy stab burst through her heart. _Oh god, he regrets this. He regrets all of it. He thinks what we did was a mistake. I'M a mistake._ She swallowed and drew back a hot web of tears that clouded her eyes. She couldn't cry, not now. She also found she was fighting the urge to bit her lip, the pain welling up inside overwhelmingly horrible. 

"Look, I didn't come here for this. At least I don't think I did. I'd like to say I didn't but most likely, I did. Anyway, I-I'm not making much sense. What I'm trying to say is, is that I have another reason for stopping by. I _was _just planning to call you but since I wound up here and we ended up doing...this, it's probably just a good idea that I tell you now. I plan on facing Hunter on RAW."

"Wh-what?" Stephanie asked numbly. The first piece of his speech had all ready obliterated her heart and the second half shot a shaft of worry through the remaining pieces.

"I want Triple H on RAW."

"Shawn...you're in no condition to wrestle."

He looked at her as if he had just been slapped and in a way this pleased her. He had all ready hurt her terribly, it was only fair he got hurt in return. His eyes narrowed stubbornly, "I'm just fine. Fine enough to deal with Hunter, that's for sure and on monday night I'm calling him out. I've given this a lot of thought and I want him. He humiliated me! He hurt me and he deserves what I'm going to do to him. I figured you'd be behind it considering he hurt you too."

"Oh please!" Stephanie scoffed, infuriated, "He hurt me? Please, Shawn, don't do me any favors, all right? I can take care of myself!"

"Whoa, whoa, what is this? First you're all pleased as punch to see me and now you turn on me at the flip of a dime? I thought-"

"What, Shawn?! What did you think? You thought I'd be delighted that you plan on kicking the snot out of my ex-husband? Or should I make that, you're going to _try_ to kick the snot out of my husband. You don't stand a chance. You think I'm happy about that? Happy that you're foolish and reckless enough to step into a ring you have no business being in? You haven't been cleared to fight Shawn, hell, you probably can't fight anymore anyway. "

"What the fuck-?! Where the hell is all this animosity coming from?"

She paused momentarily. Shawn wasn't much one for cursing and hearing him do so was a bit off putting. She got over it quickly however as she retorted, "It comes, Shawn, from you treating me like your goddamn whore!"

Shawn's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening, "Excuse me?"

"You heard right! You come here, throw yourself at me, we make passionate, wild love on the desk, you run a flower all over me like a romantic then turn around and say that it was a mistake? That we shouldn't have done it! Fuck you, you _initiated_ it!"

"Stephanie..."

"No, NO! You will NOT speak until I am finished! You made me feel like shit and now it's mine turn to return in kind! I will not be used like some star-seeking, goldigging bitch like Trish Stratus! When I think of the fact that I just made love to you on my father's old desk like one of his old sluts I feel sick to my stomach! Hell, make love, let's face it, you just came here and fucked me and I let you and worse, I liked it! Well no more! I want you to get the hell out and never see me again!"

Shawn shook his head, furious as he grabbed her arms and shook her, "Stephanie, it's not like that!"

"Let go of me!" Stephanie shouted and delivered a vicious slap to his face.

Shawn glared at her, a hand to his cheek, "Fine, princess, whatever. But just so you know-_you_ were the one who initiated it. I wasn't the one who came on to you like a dog in heat when we were at your place. You started this bullshit, Steph. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself."

"Get out." Stephanie breathed, her whole body trembling. She pointed to the office door and Shawn stormed out, rubbing his sore cheek. He slammed the door behind him, the sound shattering Stephanie like glass. She tumbled to the floor, a heaving, sobbing mess. Tears flowed freely and an anguished cry tore loudly from her as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, rolling into a tight ball on the floor. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had only had a few days to collect herself since the incident with Shawn. She had come to the conclusion that Shawn had probably been correct in his assumption that there was no one to blame but herself. This insight, of course, made her completely miserable. Still, he was right. She had started this whole mess. She should have never slept with him. She'd be lying if she said she'd regretted it and would have done something different if she had the chance to go back and change things. But still, she saw the error of her ways. 

She had seduced him and worse of all, offered him a deal she should have known she couldn't keep. She wasn't the one-night stand kind of girl. She was a romantic, the kind who looked for long-standing relationships. After her night with Shawn she had wrongly put upon him demands and expectations he had no reason to meet. It was unfair. 

How could she expect love from sex? From a one-night stand? Things just didn't work that way. No one found true love that way. She made the same mistake with Shawn that she had with Hunter and Andrew. She had asked too much. She'd been selfish and stupid. Wanted things her way so badly that it had jeopardized everything. Now Shawn had to be filed in with all her other failed relationships. Boy was she batting a thousand, she really needed to give up on love. Permanently. 

"Ms. McMahon?"

"Hmm?" Stephanie rose out of her thoughts and saw Dawn in the doorway. After the night in her office, Stephanie found it was hard for her to work in there, especially on her desk and so she had taken up residence in one of the buildings many boardrooms. She had ordered a new desk, much to everyone's confusion. They kept asking what was wrong with the old one and each time Stephanie had to think up some lame excuse. She imagined that once it was replaced she could work in there again with no trouble.

"Dawn, I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I know, ma'am, I understand that but I really think you should turn on the television."

"And why is that?"

"I think you should watch RAW."

Stephanie sighed and let her fingertips touch, forming a pyramid as she gave Dawn a cold stare, "Dawn, I don't know what has gotten into that little brain of yours but I am not..."

"But Ms. McMahon, your husband's friend got attacked!" Dawn blurted.

Stephanie got over the anger of being interrupted quickly, "Wh-what?!"

"Someone attacked poor Mr. Michaels and I just thought maybe you knew him and would like to know..."

Stephanie leapt to her feet and swiftly rushed past Dawn. The assistant followed at her heels like a lap dog as Stephanie wound around several hallways until she reached the nearest television set. She flicked on the TV and quickly flipped to RAW. There she saw Shawn. Lying on his back, his face covered in blood.

Her whole world seemed to tilt and careen, smashing into a million pieces as she breathed, "Oh God..."

The other wrestlers stood around Shawn's body in shock, the camera scanning up to show a smashed in car window. The paramedics were on the scene and Bischoff was joking with Hunter about how he didn't play well with others. Out of the corner of one ear, Stephanie heard Dawn explain everything that had happened. At that moment, Stephanie didn't give a damn that her assistant had been watching her rival's show. Instead of tearing Dawn apart for the action she begged to know everything, every single detail. Then she grabbed her car keys and ran blindly out of the building.

She had to get to Shawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just This Once, Part 4

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie rushed into the hospital, pushing past nurses, doctors, and anyone else who stood in her way. She'd kill anyone who tried to stop her from seeing Shawn, she swore that. Eventually she grabbed a young, nerdy-looking intern, shaking him fiercely, "Where's the wrestler? Where's Shawn Michaels?!"

"Whoa! Calm down, lady!" the young geek squeaked, holding his clipboard between them for protection, "He's on the second floor, Room 12B but..."

"Thank you." Stephanie tossed the boy aside and marched over to the nearest elevator. She pushed for the second floor but before the doors could close the same dorky intern entered.

"Ma'am, he's in intensive care, only family..."

"Get to the point pipsqueak!" Stephanie ground out.

"Um, I watch T.V, ma'am. Especially RAW and Smackdown and I know you're not..."

"THE POINT!"

"Hundred bucks and a pair of Torrie Wilson's underwear and I can get you in to see him." The boy stated bravely. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Jesus..."

She dug in her purse and fished out a hundred, smacking it roughly into the boy's sweaty palm. He grinned, pushing up his thick black glasses, "Underwear?"

"Give me your address, I'll see what I can do."

"AWESOME!" the Intern squeaked and quickly escorted Stephanie to Shawn's room. A group of older, more responsible doctors stood around talking, their faces solemn. The Intern approached, placing a hand on Stephanie's arm, "This is Mr. Michaels' sister..."

Stephanie shoved off the Intern's hand, glaring at him savagely as she turned to the doctors, "How is my brother? Is he..."

"He'll live. It's a good thing he has a thick skull or it could have been worse." One of the Doctors said.

"Yeah, that's my brother, real thickheaded." She offered, giving them a wavering smile, "Can I see him? Pretty please?"

"Well...I suppose. He should be sleeping. One of the nurses all ready gave him some medication. He's had a busy night, what with security and police running in and out. They are very interested in finding out who the culprit responsible is."

"Aren't we all." Stephanie growled with absolute rancor. 

"At any rate, if you would like a fully, more professional diagnosis, while your brother will be all right there was massive trauma to the head and neck, not to mention that his back suffered. I understand that he was a former pro-wrestler and suffered a rather severe injury. This evening's activities did not help matters any. In fact, I am surprised at the state his back is in to begin with. He should really take better care of himself."

"I-I don't understand."

Several of the doctors had fluttered off, leaving Stephanie with the only doctor who had been speaking with her, "Your brother's back is close to being...unusable. If he keeps things up, he could end up in a wheelchair."

"Oh my god..."

"But at least he's given up on the ring. I think so long as he doesn't wrestle and doesn't suffer anymore serious blows to his spine, he should be fine. I am, however, impressed. He has an amazing ability to heal. Anyone else by now would be in a wheelchair, drudging through serious physical therapy. You're brother is a strong fighter, miss. You should, in that retrospect, be proud."

"I guess," she replied softly, "Can I see him now?"

"Of course, follow me." 

The doctor led her into a dark, quiet room, the only sound the occasional beep of machines. Shawn lay asleep in the hospital bed. He wore a hospital gown and several white bandages on his head. Stephanie thanked the doctor and he told her to take her time. She caught him taking a quick once-over of her ass and knew, had she been anyone else, she probably would have been told to make it quick. Still, whatever kept her with Shawn worked. 

She found a chair and dragged it to his bedside, taking a seat next to him, her hand reached out to tentatively touch his, "Hi Shawn, it's me...Steph."

He didn't respond, deep in sleep. Stephanie gave another quivering smile, a tear escaping, "I heard about what happened and...ohhh, Shawn. I hope you're all right. When I heard I felt so awful. The things I said to you...I was so terrible. I shouldn't have put so much on you. So many expectations. It's okay if you don't feel the way I do. I mean, I'm very idealistic, too much of a dreamer. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Shouldn't have been so naive. That's what I did with Hunter and Andrew and...it was wrong of me to do it with you. I lost Hunter and Andrew and tonight I could have almost _really_ lost you and...I'm glad you're not awake 'cause I'm not making any sense. I'm rambling."

She sniffed, her hands twisting over top of his as more tears squeezed out, "It's just...I like you, Shawn. Really like you and even though I can't have you the way I want, I still want to be friends. I need a friend...I really need..."

She wiped at her eyes, "Anyway, I hope when you're awake and well I can tell you this again and make more sense. I hope you will forgive me and become my friend again. I miss you so much. I was so wrong and stupid..."

She leaned up and kissed his forehead, ready to turn and go.

"Hey, don't leave now, princess. Keep it up, I love flattery." Shawn's tired voice croaked.

"SHAWN!" Stephanie rushed back over, wrapping her arms around him to giving him a crushing bear hug, "Shawn, I was so worried!"

"OW! Steph! Easy, baby, easy. Jeez...I'm kinda sore, you know!" he laughed.

"Oh! Oh, sorry!" Stephanie released him and quickly delivered another kiss to his forehead, sitting back in her seat, "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over. Except of the car hitting me, I hit the car." He mumbled dryly, a hand pressing lightly on his bandage.

"I know about it, all of it and I swear I will find out who did it and when I do..."

"Calm down, princess, I'm sure the police are doing everything they can. Trust me, I want to find the guy too. And when I do he's gonna get some sweet chin music you wouldn't believe."

"Yeah," she laughed, uncomfortable as she asked, "So...did you hear everything I said."

"Yup."

"So...what do you think?"

Shawn looked down at her and reached out his hand, beckoning her to take it. Once she did he gave it a strong squeeze, "Oh Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie...you weren't the only one who was terrible that night. I was an A Class jerk to you. And I've been regretting it ever sense. Heck, it drove me to such a rage I was blood thirsty to face Triple H on RAW and look where I ended up. I've had a lot going on lately, a lot of problems with you and Hunter and I've been so preoccupied...it figures this would happen. I've been making a lot of enemies lately and it's basically because of you. Because I'm angry at myself for...wanting more."

Her eyes widened, "You mean..."

"Come closer," Shawn whispered and she rose, leaning close to him. His hands rose up to cup her face, his eyes locking with hers, "Stephanie...I want more. Just like you. I know it was supposed to be a one night thing but...I don't want it to be. I want more, I want...I want to go out with you."

"Oh Shawn..." Stephanie whispered. It was all too good to be true. New tears began to form.

"I know this could be a mistake. Not many successful relationships start off like this-sex first, dating second. Not to mention there's the whole mess with Hunter but if you're willing to try then..."

"Shawn, yes!" Stephanie breathed and kissed him. He kissed her back, fingers toying with the ends of her hair. When she pulled away he wiped at her tears, "Now, now, none of that, princess. We've got a lot of problems but...who knows? Maybe this'll work out to a happy ending."

"Maybe." Stephanie gushed. They kissed again and in those few moments everything was fine. Just perfect. Later, after Stephanie had gone, Shawn found himself alone and deep in thought. He had told Stephanie once that he couldn't chose her over Hunter but it seemed that that had been a lie. He _had _chosen Stephanie over Hunter, that was a fact now. Moreover, Hunter was the only problem standing between him and her, between their chance at a successful relationship.

How could he begin to explain this to his best friend? Stephanie may be his ex but that still didn't mean he was going to be happy about it. Then again, Hunter had been treating him pretty lousy lately. He wondered what had cause Hunter to turn as he fell into a listless sleep, his dreams filled with Stephanie's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie carried a batch of flowers up to Shawn's room. He had given her flowers, it was only fair she return in kind. She'd even stuck in a little felt-cowboy hat. She could hardly still believe last night. She and Shawn were going to date. They were going to start dating. She felt like she was in high school all over again. 

For some reason this prospect made her more joyful and nervous than when they had decided to make love that night. She was anxious to learn all about him, maybe even build a good, strong loving relationship with him. Maybe finally she could win at love. As she approached his room, flowers thrust out in front of her, she felt a hand shoot out and snatch the flowers from her, a deep-tenor voice remarking, "Flowers? For Shawn? From you? How...interesting."

Stephanie's eyes widened as she saw Hunter, his grip on the flower vase tight. She swallowed and gave him a sparkling fake smile, "Hello Hunter, how are you?"

"Great. And you, Steph?"

"Just peachy."

"Okay, enough bullshit, why are you here exactly?"

"I could ask the same." Stephanie said clearing her throat. She reached out to snatch back the flowers but Hunter prevented it, pulling them out of her grasp as he gave her a narrowed stare, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. After all, it wasn't like you pedigreed Shawn a few days ago or anything. You have every right to be here as his _best friend_."

"Don't give me that cynical shit, Stephanie. Your buddies at Smackdown may swallow that down with a knife and fork but not me. I won't take your crap! I'll have you know I was just as concerned, if not more concerned, than anyone else about what happened to Shawn. He IS my best friend. I explained on RAW why I did what I did. It was for Shawn's own good."

Stephanie scoffed, "Oh! As if I haven't heard _that_ one before! 'This is for your own good, Stephanie. We're growing apart as people, yada, yada..."

"Steph, you know it was right."

"Right to what?! To give up! To not even try to save our marriage! I wanted to fix things Hunter but you were so desperate to drop me and be free because it's all about the Game and all that bull..."

"DON'T! Don't even, sweetheart! You were just as antsy as I was to get out of our marriage. You wanted to be free, wanted to make a name for yourself and get out of my shadow. You wanted the McMahon-Helmsley era dead and it is! Just as dead as our marriage. If anyone put the final nail in the coffin it was all you!"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, all right?! You're right, this issue, this whole thing is dead and should remain so. No more on the subject. Now give me my flowers so I can give them to Shawn."

Stephanie went for the flowers again but Hunter still managed to dodge her, "You didn't answer my question, sweetpea. Why the flowers?"

"Shawn was hurt, I was concerned. It's a nice thing to do."

"How did you know? You don't even watch RAW. You and Bischoff hate each other."

"Dawn was watching, she told me."

"You assistant watches your rival's show?"

"Business research, nothing more. Now give me back those damn flowers!"

"Not until you tell me why you got them."

"I did!"

"You and Shawn were never close..."

"Please, I saw him just about as much as you did. He was always going out with us, coming over, as you said, he _was _your best friend."

"IS! IS!" Hunter fumed.

"Whatever! You're such a child! He _is_ your best friend and I knew him well enough to be concerned and buy him flowers, all right? Now quit with the third degree and give me my damn flowers!"

Hunter thrust the vase at Stephanie and she caught it, fixing any usurped flowers. They stood together in a tight, angry silence until Hunter let out a deep breath. He ran a hand over his head, scratching the back. When next he spoke, his voice was civil, "Stephanie, I'm...sorry. My temper has been on edge since what happened to Shawn. I AM serious when I say I'm just as worried as anyone else. I'm going to start an investigation on RAW, try to find who attacked him."

"I'm sure you will." Stephanie returned.

"Steph, look...I..."

Stephanie let out her own sigh, "Hunter, I understand. I'm sure Shawn will appreciate your help. I hope you do find whoever did it and make them pay. If anyone has the power to torture the person responsible, its you. I mean, look what you did to Austin."

Hunter chuckled, his eyes falling to the floor, "Yeah."

They stood together a moment longer then Stephanie said softly, "I should get going. I want to drop these off and be on my way."

Hunter replied with a mumbled 'yeah'. As Stephanie began to walk by him he shot out a hand and tenderly touched her elbow, "Hey Steph...look...maybe you and I could...talk sometime."

Stephanie sighed and met his eyes, "Hunter, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Hunter, I...I've moved on. You need to too. You know it won't work between us. We tried but...it's over." Stephanie gave him a sad smile, "At least we had some good times and made each other happy while we could. A part of me will always love you, Hunter. But I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore. You have your new life and I have mine."

Hunter nodded solemnly as Stephanie turned to walk away. She stood momentarily and turned to say quietly, "Good bye, Hunter."

"Good bye, Stephanie."

His good-bye made her stop for a moment. It was almost as if she could hear the book close on that chapter on her life. As she began to walk into her new future she felt a smile take her. At least things had ended well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn rested in the hospital for several days. Going over any notes the police were willing to give him. Stephanie stopped by often and they spent time talking and laughing. As each day passed he decided more and more that his decision to be with her had not been a mistake. He would still have to deal with Hunter but over all he was happy with his new relationship.

Once he was out of the hospital he and Stephanie went on their first official date. It was kind of funny how nervous they both were. They had all ready seen each other naked and yet they were nervous about being out in public together. The date was very successful though. A romantic evening dining out and taking a walk around the local park. Shawn even found his relationship with Hunter to be healing.

Hunter stopped by his hospital often and seemed eager to help his friend find his attacker. They never spoke of the pedigree or the fake reunion of DX but instead acted like it had never happened. It felt good, like old times where they had just been the best of friends. However, every time Shawn felt up to talking about his interest in Stephanie Hunter interrupted or left or did something that prevented him from getting it out. Shawn knew he couldn't keep playing both sides of the fence. Eventually Hunter had to know.

As Shawn sat in his living room, trying for the hundredth time to frame exactly how he wanted to tell Hunter about himself and Stephanie there was a knock at his front door. He answered to find a young deputy there, "Mr. Michaels?"

"Yes?"

"I brought a security tape for you to view, sir. We've been working over it for days, trying to make the resolution clearer and we think we have a clear shot of your attacker. May I come in?"

"Of course." Shawn said and let the deputy enter, "Now this is a security tape?"

"Yes, a security tape from the garage where you were attacked. We were told to keep it private until such and such time as the tape was ready for your viewing. Considering one of your co-workers may have initiated the attack we didn't want anyone knowing of its existence. Now it's ready and we're hoping you can ID the culprit."

Shawn nodded and put the tape in his VCR, pushing play. He watched with rabid intensity. He saw himself in the garage, saw his attack, the face of his attacker. Shawn's hand covered his mouth, "Oh my God...it was him. It was him all this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just This Once, Part 5

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

It was **you**, Hunter.

You're damn right it was me...

-excerpt, RAW 8/05/02

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you challenge him to a fight at Summerslam?!" Stephanie screeched. Shawn sat before her, a calm but tight look on his face. She had been spending time with him in San Antonio, a short vacation for just him and her at his home. She had been enjoying business as well as pleasure, checking out a few local wrestlers before her flight tomorrow evening back to Smackdown's latest taping. 

It was while doing said business that Shawn connected to RAW and made his announcement. He had not only revealed that Triple H, Hunter Helmsley, Stephanie's ex-husband and his best friend, had attacked him-he had also committed himself to an unsanctioned match-no, fight-at Summerslam.

"It wasn't all me, princess. He had a hand in it too, you know."

Normally Stephanie would light up when Shawn called her 'princess', his unofficial nickname for her, but at this moment she wasn't smiling. She and Shawn hadn't even been dating long and all ready she found a problem with their relationship. He would never talk to her-he'd just go out and do something. Oddly enough, this problem was quite common in the men she became involved with. She was starting to wonder if it was her or if all men were like this. The latter seemed more acceptable. 

"I don't care, I don't care! All I care about it is you and I do NOT want you stepping in that ring!"

"Why? Because I'm facing Hunter? That's it, isn't it? Do you have no faith in me? I admitted I'm no longer the ShowStopper but I can still fight. Triple H isn't better than me, he isn't stronger and I _can_ beat him. I know it!"

"Shawn, that's not it at all. Of course I have faith in you. You're ten times the man Hunter is. But sweetheart, you didn't even come talk to me about it. Didn't tell me of your intentions to go off on public television and place yourself in a match at one of the WWE's biggest events."

"So what, I have to run every little thing I do by you now? Do I have to ask permission to get a beer or wipe my own ass?"

"Don't be ridiculous-you know what I mean. You need to tell me about life altering decisions like this one. We're a couple now, Shawn. I deserved to know long before you told Bischoff and some RAW fans. Hell, I only found out by word of mouth! Dawn called and told me since-it seems-she's a secret avid fan of RAW or something," Stephanie scowled at that. She could still remember her assistance's call. She liked Dawn but she would have to talk to her about loyalty. Stephanie shook her head and pressed on, "I needed to know because if I had known before you committed yourself, I would have tried to talk you out of it."

"See? See, that's why I didn't tell you," Shawn said firmly, wagging a finger at her, "I knew you wouldn't want me to do it. You'd want me to back down. You think Hunter can take me, you're afraid-"

"Of course I am!" Stephanie bellowed, her face white, "I'm afraid but not for the reasons you think. I could care less about you and Hunter fighting. Honestly? I think you could give him a run for his money-maybe even take him. You were the ShowStopper long before he was the Game. What I'm afraid of is you. I'm afraid for you. Afraid you'll get hurt, whether at Triple H's hands or your own and you will end up in a wheelchair. Hunter wants to put you there and you're all hot and bothered to help him put you in it! I don't want you to end up crippled, Shawn or worse, because I care so much about you. 

"What you said on RAW about the doctor's saying your almost one-hundred percent is bull and I know it because I spoke to one of your doctor's after Hunter's attack. Now believe me, I was just as shocked and upset about what Hunter did to you as anyone else and I do want him to pay but not at the cost of-of losing you. Don't you see? I care about you so much that if something happened to you-I don't know what I'd do with myself. I just don't..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

Shawn sighed, feeling like a real jackass, "All right. You're right. I probably should have talked with you first before doing this but everything will be fine, princess. I promise."

He could see the doubt in her cloudy eyes and he held open his arms. She rushed into them, crawling onto his lap to hug him tightly. He had never wanted to hold a person close to him this badly in all his life. He mummered reassurances, letting a hand run over her hair. It reminded him of how all this had started-their whole relationship. As he looked back he knew he wouldn't have changed a thing. Stephanie made him so happy he felt he could take on the world. And that world included Hunter.

Stephanie smiled against his chest. Here was where her relationship with Shawn differed from her past relationships. After she and Shawn argued it wasn't long before they made up, both apologizing to the other. She could remember daylong battles with Hunter. She was just as stubborn as he was, neither willing to give a little. Shawn was also just about as stubborn as Stephanie yet they were both eager to make up as soon as possible.

Stephanie snuggled closer to Shawn, placing kisses on his chest. He chuckled, "That feels mighty nice. Maybe we should argue more often."

"Oh yeah?" Stephanie asked and swiftly found his nipple through his shirt, gently biting it.

"OW! You little minx!" Shawn laughed and lifted her head up, giving her a deep kiss. They stayed that way for several moments until there was a knock at the door.

"Ohhh-I better get up and go get that." Stephanie purred, her mouth still on Shawn's.

"Don't. I'm all ready 'up'." Shawn replied throatily, and indeed Stephanie could feel his arousal beneath her. She giggled at the comment and continued making-out with him when the knocking returned, stronger than before.

They both groaned and rolled their eyes simultaneously as they broke apart. Stephanie rose up from Shawn's lap and went to the door. She opened it to see Hunter, his eyes burning with anger.

"Stephanie with Shawn, what a big surprise." He growled and stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him. Shawn leapt to his feet, ready to fight. Stephanie stepped between them, eager to keep the peace, "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same, but there's no point. Let's just say I have some connections that got me here quicker than if I could teleport. When I saw Shawn was calling from San Antonio I remembered this place and knew this is where he had to be. Best friends don't keep secrets, you know. Shawn told me about all of his old hangouts. But then, I guess some friends do keep secrets, don't they Shawn? You know, I'm actually glad you're both here. I did come to see him," he pointed at Shawn, "but having you both here will save me some trips. I think when I talk about this, you both should be present. I mean, I had to come tell Shawn what a good acting job he did tonight getting all the fans sympathy. Psh, if they only knew the real truth-"

"What truth, Hunter?" Shawn snarled.

"The truth about why I'm really fighting you at Summerslam, the truth about their Saint Shawn Michaels-"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"I'm talking about you fucking my wife!" The sentence thundered out of him and struck Shawn and Stephanie hard. Hunter delighted in their shocked faces, his anger immeasurable, "That's right, I know! I know you fucked her 'cause I was there! I saw you!"

Neither Shawn nor Stephanie spoke, both still too lost in shock as Hunter continued, "I went to Smackdown's office and caught you two fucking like mad on Stephanie's desk. Honestly Steph, you think you'd have at least had the decency to lock the door instead of letting just anyone walk in and see what a whore you are."

Stephanie flashed to that night, remembering how she had tried to lock the office door but had been unable to do so-too caught up in passion with Shawn to care. She cared now though as she asked numbly, "Why were you there?"

At this point Hunter seemed a little uncomfortable, admitting quietly, "I came to see you. I wanted to talk."

Stephanie's eyes lowered and a wave of pity swept through her for Hunter. He had been serious that day at the hospital. He really had wanted to repair their relationship. She knew she wouldn't have agreed but part of her felt bad at the same time.

Hunter quickly returned to his anger though, pointing at Shawn, "Unfortunately I didn't get the chance because I caught him, my best friend Shawn Michaels, all over you like white on rice!"

"Hunter, I was going to tell you..." Shawn started but Hunter interrupted.

"Tell me what? That it was an accident? 'Oh yeah, Hunter, Stephanie just fell and landed on my dick'. Sorry. Not biting. Or maybe you were going to be serious about it and tell me in some nice, man-to-man way that you fucked my wife!"

"Whoa! Hold it! I am NOT your wife anymore, Hunter and I can see and date whoever I want to!" Stephanie fumed, her own finger now poking Hunter's chest accusingly.

"Yeah, but him! My best friend! I mean, my god, you sure can pick 'em! You could have had anyone-Edge, Jericho, Cena and you had to chose Shawn! My best friend?"

"What's with this best friend bullshit! Just earlier tonight you were threatening to put me in a wheelchair, basically saying that I'm a weakling who needs your protection twenty-four-seven because I can't take care of myself. Now, I don't know about you, but that isn't what 'best friends' say to each other. So when Stephanie manages to get you with a comeback, you and I are best friends again? Make up your goddamn mind!" Shawn roared. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Shawn. I guess I'm just a little absent-minded considering you two betrayed me! Even worse-you screwed me over! Your head deserved to go through that window and I'll do a lot worse at Summerslam! The only reason I didn't tell those little, slobbering fans out there tonight what you really did is because I would have looked like a jackass. I mean, for all I know, you've been fucking Steph behind my back for years. Even when we were married. It's not much of a stretch-after all there was that incident with Angle. And its not like its hard to get into Stephanie's pants. She might as well have a green 'go' light between her legs."

Shawn charged forward then and decked Hunter hard. Hunter recovered quickly and hit Shawn back. The two men began to fight viciously, Stephanie screaming and trying to pull them apart. At last she got Shawn free, his hair and clothes ragged, his lips bleeding. Hunter looked about the same, torn shirt and bloody nose.

Stephanie held Shawn a moment to two, then charged over to Hunter, her voice tight as she spoke, "Hunter, I'm sorry you found out about Shawn and I the way you did and I'm sorry that our relationship is over but you betrayed Shawn first. Or have you forgotten about your 'let's get ready to suck it' DX routine."

"Yeah, what about that you son of a bitch!" Shawn spat, blood leaving just as much as saliva.

"I told you why I did that, Shawn. It was for your own good. You think you're this great icon or something. You're as full of yourself as that old bag of bones Hulk Hogan but at least he's earned some respect. You? What have you done? Besides stealing my ex-wife, what great contribution have you made? You're only two steps away from being a lousy, useless _CRIPPLE_!" Hunter gave Shawn an evil grin, "Face it, I did you a favor."

"That is ENOUGH!" Stephanie bellowed and shoved Hunter hard, actually causing him to take a few steps back, "You know, I actually felt sorry for you when you told me you stopped by to talk to me, I was sorry you caught Shawn and I together the way you did. I even felt a little guilty because I worried about hurting you when Shawn and I finally decided to sit you down and talk to you about our relationship but now, I don't give a damn! You will NOT talk to Shawn that way, understand?! 

"You can say whatever you want about me but I will not hear one bad word about him from your filthy mouth! I'm glad I'm with him now, glad I slept with him and am building a relationship with him. Shawn is a wonderful man and he is a great icon-even if to nobody but me. But you? You're a selfish, egotistical monster! You were a mistake, Hunter! Do you understand? You were a mistake and I wish I had never gotten involved with you! The only good that came out of us was my meeting Shawn. When you two go at it at Summerslam he's going to cream you. Hey, for all we know, you'll end up the cripple! Or has someone forgotten that a knee injury almost made him a cripple himself? Face it Hunter, knee injury/back injury...you have just as much to lose as Shawn does."

Hunter gave her a humorless laugh, "So much for the 'good times' we shared, huh Stephanie?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Shawn pulled Stephanie close. Hunter merely glared at them, "You know what, you two deserve each other. You're both washed up has-beens. But Shawn, just a piece of advice, what she did to me-don't think she won't do it to you. It's a disease women get and Stephanie's got a severe case of it, its called 'fresh meat'. Give it a couple of months and she'll be checking out someone else. Always needs something new to 'tap that ass'."

Hunter left with those words, slamming the door behind him. Stephanie practically withered at the sound, all ready struck by his harsh words. Shawn held her tightly and kissed her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a while before either of them spoke again that evening. They had settled in front of the television, watching it numbly when Stephanie whispered, "I lied to him."

Shawn rose an eyebrow and looked at her as she continued, "I lied to him. He wasn't a mistake. I am happy I met him, I...I really loved him once."

Shawn clicked off the television and sighed, "I know that, princess and I'm sure deep inside he knows that too. You just wanted to hurt him."

"I did," she replied, feeling stupid, "I did want to hurt him. He was just saying so many horrible things about you and about me I just..."

"Well he had to find out about us eventually and now he did. We knew it would be ugly, maybe not _that _ugly, but ugly none the less. At least it's out in the open and you and I can move on with our relationship. You didn't want to keep it a secret forever, did you?"

"No but, I mean now that it will no longer be a secret I mean, what if the thrill is gone and you lose interest in me? Or what if it's only our bond over Hunter that connects us and you and I don't work out? I just-I probably should have thought about this more before I dived head first into a new relationship fresh off a divorce. All my relationships end badly and I-"

Shawn interrupted her, "Stephanie, calm down! You're getting hysterical! Look, you're seeing too far ahead into the future. You've got to learn to live for the moment. You don't know what's going to happen tomorrow anymore than I do. Yeah maybe this relationship will work out and maybe it won't. But the difference between me and the past men in your life is that if we have a problem, I'll try and work it out with you. I'm not worried about losing the thrill or interest in you-you're too interesting to lose interest in," he chuckled at that, the sentence sounding funny to him. 

"I'll never know you completely just like you'll never know me completely. We'll always be learning something new about one another. And yes, Hunter is the bond that brought us together but he's not the thing that'll keep up together. I'm sure we have a lot more in common then just our association with him. I mean, you like to eat, right?"

Stephanie gave him a wavering smile, "Yes, I like to eat."

"Good, I like to eat too. There, we have something more in common despite Hunter. Now let's see what else we've got." Shawn walked over and took a seat next to her on the couch, rubbing his hands together. She shook her head, "I don't know, a city girl and a country boy, I can't imagine how we're at all alike."

"Well the least we can do is give it a shot. For example, do you like wrestling?"

"Of course."

"Me too, what else."

"Shawn, things aren't this simple..."

"Of course they are, it's just that people over analyze today. They think if you don't work hard, don't break a sweat, that you don't deserve it. That you're not worthy. Well not everything is like that; you just need to learn to relax. Now, do you like Lord Frederic Leighton paintings?"

Stephanie was astonished he'd remembered the painter's name, "You know I do."

"Good. I'm starting to become a fan of him myself. This one piece he did, 'Flaming June'? It's a real work of art. Looks like someone I know..."

"Shawn..." her voice was low as she scooted closer to him. He continued, eager to please, "And one of my favorite movies is 'Miss Congeniality', I could just watch it for hours with a cold beer and some popcorn..."

"Shawn..." her breath was brushing along his cheek now.

"Do you own a cowboy hat by any chance?" he asked as she reached out to touch his face, their eyes meeting.

"Yes, I do."

"Me too. Now it's your turn, let's see what matches."

"I like star gazer lilies. I like men who send them to me. And I like kissing." She whispered as she drew closer, her face inches from his.

"Oh really? Kissing? I like doing that too. Any particular person you like kissing?"

"Just one." She said with a smile as his lips met hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just This Once, Part 6

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days towards Summerslam dragged on, Stephanie felt the knot in her gut grow tighter and tighter. This knot was especially tight at the moment, as Stephanie paced her office. She didn't get to see Shawn much during the day. He spent the time training for Summerslam and she working at Smackdown's offices. But each night they managed to either see one another for a few scant hours or at least get in a lengthy conversation via telephone.

The more of Shawn Stephanie managed to get, the more she liked. Time and again he defied the odds and proved himself different and better from her past beaus. By now she would have found something seriously wrong with him she felt she had to fix or at least would have become tired of him and dreamed of someone else. But Shawn was so fun, so interesting and as each day passed she found herself falling deeper for him.

Perhaps this was why the idea of Summerslam had started the knot inside her. Every time she thought of him stepping into that ring she would shudder. She had faith in him but she couldn't stop the worries from nagging at her.

What if he lost?

What if he embarrassed himself by getting hurt in the first few minutes?

What if Hunter crippled him?

Or worse?

Stephanie felt sick with anxiety. She had no one to talk to about it either. She wished she could speak with Shawn but she didn't want to burden him. Besides, they'd all ready gone over and over it and Shawn had batted away her fears like they were nothing. He was dead positive he would win at Summerslam and not a thing would go wrong. No, what she needed was a good old fashioned girl friend to talk to. Unfortunately, she didn't have one. As if on cue, Dawn stuck her head into her boss' office, "More flowers for you, Ms. McMahon. There's some balloons this time too."

Stephanie gave an unavoidable loopy grin, rolled her eyes, and waved Dawn in. The petite assistant hefted in the items. Shawn had made it almost ritual to send Stephanie flowers at least once a week. This batch was just as impressive as the last, accompanied with colorful helium balloons reading, 'You're someone special'.

Stephanie plucked out the accompanying note, reading it swiftly.

__

Princess-

Pretty flowers for a pretty lady. Miss you.

HBK 

Her knees didn't go weak as they did the first time but she still felt a little tremor go through her. He was such a romantic. She hadn't expected that in Shawn but at the same token his old persona, 'HBK', was supposed to be something of a playboy.

Dawn was all set to get up and leave when Stephanie held up a hand, "No, Dawn, wait. I've been meaning to speak to you for some time now."

Poor Dawn looked like a deer caught in headlights as she shuffled over to Stephanie, rubbing her arms, "Sure, Ms. McMahon. What do you want?"

"Some questions answered. Please have a seat," Stephanie replied diplomatically pointing to a chair across from her desk. Dawn took the seat as Stephanie returned to her desk, questioning dryly, "Dawn, you are, of course, aware that Smackdown and RAW are rivals."

"Y-Yes."

"And that I ask my superstars and other personnel not to watch Eric Bischoff's piece of trash show, RAW, our rival?"

"Yes."

"Then explain to me, Dawn, why my assistant of all people is apparently an avid fan, thus making me look like a fool."

"Ms. McMahon it is NOT my intention to make you look like a fool and I am not a fan of RAW, I swear, I really don't even like Mr. Bischoff's show. Honest! I only started watching it recently because-well, because..."

"Spit it out, Dawn, I have no patience for this."

"Well I-I know you're seeing Mr. Michaels."

Stephanie froze. Dawn knew? First Hunter, now Dawn, did the whole world know? Stephanie's wide eyes and shocked expression must have jarred Dawn because she began to babble nervously, "I know I shouldn't have but I took a peek at the note attached to the first set of flowers you received from him. I figured if they were from Mr. Bischoff again I could dispose of them so as not to trouble you but when I saw the signature 'HBK' I knew it was Mr. Michaels and while I was surprised I was happy for you and figured you would want them and that's why I said they must be from someone who cares about you when they arrived because I didn't want you to throw them away and..."

Dawn trailed off to take a breath, adding, "I just watched to check up on him for you, I didn't mean..."

"No, no Dawn, it's okay." Stephanie replied with a tiny smile. She couldn't help but find Dawn's situation amusing. Part of her knew that at another time in her life she might have been foolishly angry but at this moment she was not. Maybe Shawn was changing her. Changing her for the better.

In fact she knew for a fact that had they tried this relationship in the past they would have never worked. In fact, their relationship wouldn't have been very similar to the one she had shared with Hunter. At one point in her life she had been a stuck-up, vindictive, spoiled little rich girl who would have given him the time of day. As for him he would have played with her for a while then run after some other skirt. The old Shawn Michaels' had been a girl hungry, cocky, stage-humping degenerate. But both of them had grown and matured and now they were at the prime for a grown-up, responsible relationship that caused both of them to change but in better ways.

Of course, Stephanie wasn't quite sure that Shawn had changed _that_ much. He was still cocky and as for mature, well he was more mature...but only by a little. She grinned at those thoughts and turned her attention back towards to Dawn, saying brightly, "While I don't approve of you digging into my affairs, it did end up benefiting me. You were able to tell me when Shawn was injured so I could hurry to his side and I thank you for that. And in a matter of time, Shawn and I plan on letting everyone know about our relationship. We've only kept it under wraps this long for Hunter's sake and he knows now."

"Really?" Dawn asked, her eyes as large as saucers. Stephanie could almost see her drooling, it was obvious the girl was a fan of juicy gossip.

"Yes, Hunter knows and eventually so will everyone else. I don't plan on announcing it in front of Smackdown's cameras or anything of that sort. After all, I've all ready gone through one high-profile public relationship and look how that ended up. No, Shawn and I plan to let people know but we're keeping it quiet, understand?"

Dawn nodded then bravely asked, "So how did Hunter take it?"

Stephanie sighed. She was about to tell Dawn to leave when instead something remarkable happened. Stephanie ended up telling Dawn the whole story. From beginning to end, Dawn listened patiently as Stephanie rehashed the events up to now. How she and Shawn had shared a one night stand but had found they wanted more, a relationship, how Hunter had caught them and how Shawn now faced him at Summerslam. She let out all her insecurities and worries about the matter fall out on the table.

She didn't know why she had chosen Dawn, but Dawn it was who ended up having to hear her vent. Once she was done, Dawn did the amazing. She acted as if she was Stephanie's best friend. She talked to her as if they had been friends for years, offering sage advice, making her laugh and having Stephanie glow like a one hundred watt bulb. When they were finished talking Stephanie found she felt wonderful, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Dawn rose from her seat, taking a peek at the clock, "I've been in here for almost my entire shift! I should get going, I haven't done much work today..."

"Dawn, trust me, you've done a whole load of work. I really appreciate you talking to me, listening to me-it isn't an easy job."

The assistant nodded and Stephanie gave her a grin, "Thanks, Dawn."

"No problem, Stephanie-I mean, Ms. McMahon."

"You can call me Stephanie, Dawn."

"Really?"

"Well...only when were alone in the office. And Dawn? If you don't mind not telling people about this..."

"Don't worry, Stephanie, as far as the outside office personnel is concerned, I'll still refer to you as the ice-queen bitch."

Stephanie was surprised to hear herself laugh at the name, "Thank you."

Dawn left and Stephanie shook her head. A promising new boyfriend, a promising new best friend. For once in her life, she was starting to bat a thousand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Smackdown and RAW's superstars and personnel were staying at various hotels in the Long Island area. Tomorrow night was the big event. Summerslam. Tomorrow Shawn would fight. Tomorrow. Stephanie lay in her hotel bed staring at the ceiling. She rolled around and tried to get comfortable but sleep eluded her. All she could think of was tomorrow. All she could do was worry about what was to come.

Only days ago she had been in San Antonio with Shawn-laughing, happy. She could remember one time in particular. She had been wearing the cowboy hat he'd given her, riding one of his horses. It was a beautiful stallion-strong, sleek, and full of energy. She rode him for hours, making him gallop and leap, racing him in circles. Shawn had been impressed, remarking that she rode the horse like a pro.

"Who would have thought a city girl like you would be so good in the saddle."

"I had riding lessons. Just like any little girl, I wanted to learn to ride horses and be a ballerina."

"Well, I don't know about ballerina but you're great on a horse. I wonder what else you can ride well."

Stephanie had just rolled her eyes. She was getting used to Shawn's corny, sexual innuendoes. No, more than that. She was used to Shawn. And she wasn't bored with him. In fact, she couldn't imagine her life without him now. Couldn't imagine not hearing his laugh or his jokes, not seeing his face.

She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She was being ridiculous. It was a wrestling match. It wasn't like he was going off to war. But then, to Shawn this was a war. A war of pride.

Stephanie got to her feet. She couldn't sleep, she had to see Shawn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy enough for Stephanie to sneak out of her hotel room and into Shawn's. They had both given each other a copy of their room key. The only reason they weren't staying in the same room was because it would look suspicious. They were planning on letting people know about their relationship soon enough but they had made the decision to wait until after Summerslam. They didn't want the other superstars to think Shawn was fighting Hunter for any other reason besides honor.

Not to mention sharing a room would be too tempting. They had made the decision to not make love again until after they had dated longer. It was tough but they knew their relationship couldn't just rely on physical needs.

Stephanie entered Shawn's room quietly. Her bare feet padding softly on the carpet. She wore a long, billowy nightgown that brushed just below her knees as she walked. She found him in bed, fast asleep. He wore only a pair of gray sweatpants and she found it hard not to drool at the sight of his bare chest. She walked to the edge of the bed.

"Shawn?"

"Hmm-mm?" Shawn mumbled, slowly rising from sleep.

"It's me, Stephanie."

"Steph?" Shawn sat up a bit and yawned, squinting into the darkness, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay here with you?"

Shawn bolted up the rest of the way, wide-eyed, "Stephanie..."

"Please. I can't sleep but I need to and...let me stay."

Shawn tried to relax and slowly lowered himself back into bed, "Okay."

Stephanie crawled into bed next to him, her legs brushing his. He swallowed thickly. This was pathetic. He felt like a hormone crazed teen all over again. His whole body hummed and felt heavy, especially where it mattered most. He avoided cursing under his breath as she situated herself in his bed, her warmth and smell washing over him in delicious waves.

__

She's just here to sleep, nothing else, relax, his mind hissed,_ if you have to imagine she's your sister or cousin or something._

Shawn knew that wouldn't work, though. None of his female relatives looked half as good as Stephanie. He could feel every little move she made, almost feel her breath as she tried to sleep next to him. Once she seemed settled he could feel sleep drawing at him. His eyes drifted shut again and he let out a breath, ready to fall. Just as he felt darkness about to overcome him, something soft and wet scrapped his jaw.

He moved slightly, mumbling to himself. Suddenly there was warm pressure on top of his body. He opened his eyes and saw Stephanie laying on top of him. Her mouth attached itself to his jaw, lips kissing along the jawbone. He let out a dreamy sigh. He hadn't shaved too long ago and for some reason her mouth felt heavenly on his freshly shaven face. She nipped and licked her way around his face, her lips velvet. They started to scan down his neck to his chest and suddenly icy realization filled him.

Shawn awoke fully, his hands holding her arms gently, "Stephanie, what are you doing?"

"You asked me what else I can ride. I can show you." She whispered and sat up, straddling him.

_Oh Jesus,_ his thoughts prayed as she moved to capture his mouth with her own. Still, he resisted, pulling back, "Stephanie, you don't have to do this."

"What?"

"We don't...we don't have to have sex. We can just sleep together, I mean...I thought that was what you wanted? To build our relationship and then..." Shawn wanted to slap himself as he saw tears fill her eyes. She fell on top of him, burying her face into his neck, crying silently. He ran his hands over her hair, hugging her to him.

"Aw, princess, please don't cry. I didn't mean..."

"No, no you're right," her voice whispered into his ear, her face still against his neck, "I don't really wan to do this, I'm not actually in the mood to make love I just-I thought..." 

Stephanie drew away, lifting her body off of his, she sat up in the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest, "I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be with you. Because I'm so scared about tomorrow."

Shawn sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand over her knee, "Stephanie, it will be fine."

"You keep saying that but what if it isn't? Oh Shawn..." she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, breathing her in, his eyes closed tight. He had been pushing away her insecurities while battling his own. He felt the weight of them press down on him now and found himself grateful that she had come to him. Now he didn't think he could make it through the night alone either.

Slowly he ushered her back down on to the bed, until they were lying together in each other's arms. Stephanie's whisper reached him as he felt sleep come, "Shawn? I know you can't promise me you won't get hurt but...can you promise me you'll try _not_ to get hurt?"

"Okay, princess, I promise. I'll try." That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Just This Once, Part 7

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena was pumped. The sold out crowd flooded in, finding their seats. They held up colorful signs and cheered, even though no one had yet entered the ring. The lights above their heads twinkled with promise and each fan felt lucky to be here and watch the performance live.

Summerslam.

Some were looking forward to Kurt Angel facing Mysterio. Others, the highly publicized Brock vs. Rock match. But a large chunk had come to see the reappearance of Shawn 'HBK' Michaels, the ShowStopper himself, in the ring. An unsanctioned match, possibly Michaels' last match ever, had the crowd humming with excitement.

Stephanie didn't share their enthusiasm. Instead she paced around the GM office, her palms sweating. She adjusted her lilac colored suit and let out a shaky breath. She needed to relax. She didn't want a soul to see she was agitated. Especially Bischoff.

So far the fat weasel had had yet to pop up but she knew it was only a matter of time until the greasy, leather-jacket wearing, creep slid into her presence with a smug grin on his mug. Probably ready to leer about how RAW was the superior brand.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at that thought when Dawn popped in, "Are you all right, Stephanie?"

"Brilliant save for the fact that in only," she checked her watch then shook her head, too rattled to even contemplate time, "A short while, my boyfriend is going into the ring to face God knows what."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Michaels is more than ready. From what you've said, he's been training for weeks. And its not like he hasn't done this before. He's been in this business longer than you and I, right?"

Stephanie gave Dawn a little smile, "Thanks, Dawn."

"I figured you'd probably need a little pick me up tonight. Personally, I think Shawn's going to do fantastic in the ring. I remember watching him on the television when he was in his prime," Dawn grinned and shivered, licking her lips, "That man was delicious."

"Yes, he was, still is." Stephanie confirmed.

"That body, those lips-smirking, scowling-those lips are to die for. And all that hair! And his eyes! And he looks as good now as he did then. You're a very lucky woman, Stephanie."

"Yes, I am." Stephanie replied, returning the grin, "Would you like to join me, Dawn? We could watch the matches together on this television right here."

"No, that's all right. I've got a lot of things to do-busy, exciting night. I just came in here to remind you to try and hold it together. Though I'll have to save some time to see Mr. Michaels' match. And Edge."

"Edge?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dawn gave her a secretive look; "You're not the only one with secrets, Ms. McMahon." 

With that she turned, sauntering to the door, she only stopped for a second to turn around and raise her hand in the air, cheering, "Go Smackdown!"

Once she was gone, she left Stephanie alone to wonder what other surprises were in store for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn stretched again and let out a breath. Angle and Mysterio had finished up their match with Angle as the victor. This, of course, was a pain to everyone else. When Angle lost, he whined extensively and when he won, he gloated excessively. The latter was taking place not more than two feet from Shawn. Grating on his nerves as he tried to prepare himself for the match.

"Did you see how I handled that midget?" Kurt asked everyone who passed him, "I was as glorious as ever! Now that masked little boy will run back on the yellow brick road and tell Emerald City how I kicked his ass."

"Angle," Edge drawled, "For all we know, Mysterio is bald under that mask and then, boom, you can call him 'mini-me'."

Everyone burst into laughter. Angle turned to Edge, red faced, "Hey, I'm bald because of you, pretty boy! You're the reason the fans feel they have to taunt me due to my follicle disadvantages."

"Oh yeah? Am I also the reason you wore that toupee, insisted it was real hair, and you made a fool of yourself?"

"Yeah! I made myself look like an idiot! No, wait-ah!" Kurt bellowed and charged off, laughter following him all the way.

Shawn chuckled and patted Edge's arm, "Good one."

"Thanks." Edge grinned, "Hey, good luck tonight."

"Thanks man," Shawn replied, biting his tongue to not add, 'I'll need it'.

Suddenly Dawn appeared. She bounced over to Edge and gave him a quick hug, then, looking around to see if anyone was looking, snuck in a kiss to his cheek. 

Shawn raised his eyebrow at that as he overheard their conversation, Dawn speaking first, "I brought you some water."

"Thanks, Dawnie." Edge said, taking a bottle of water from her and taking a long sip.

'_Dawnie_'? Shawn wondered with a bemused smirk.

She spoke again, "You're going to do great tonight, I just know it."

"I hope so."

"You will. I'm sure of it."

Edge grinned and looked her up and down; "You look nice tonight. Different kind of suit."

Once Edge said it, Shawn noticed it as well. Dawn wore a brown suit jacket with a white silk blouse underneath and a short brown skirt. Despite the skirt's length, the entire ensemble was very conservative. Very un-Dawn-like.

Dawn gave a shy smile, "I know I usually wear more flashy clothing but...I don't know. A-A friend suggested I wear this. It's not a permanent change. I mean, I like looking professional but I do have my own sense of style."

"I think you look gorgeous." Edge assured her, making her cheeks turn rosy.

Shawn watched them and felt a twinge of envy tug at him. He wished Stephanie was here. He wondered if she'd come down to wish him luck. He watched the young couple leave and shook his head. He started his stretches again when he heard a voice behind him speak up.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Shawn rose up and turned to see Hunter. He stood with his jacket slung over his shoulder, idly twirling an apple in his one free hand. He took a big, crunchy bite, then continued, "Young love. Doesn't it make you sick to your stomach?"

"What do you want, Hunter?"

Hunter took another bite of the apple then tossed it to the side, his face decidedly self-satisfied. Shawn and Stephanie had made it their goal to avoid Hunter until the match. Of course, Shawn had broken that rule when he had rushed out during an episode of RAW when Hunter had been involved in a match.

He'd given Hunter a good taste of what was to come at Summerslam and had even delivered sweet chin music to the face of 'The Next Big Thing', Brock Lesnar. Stephanie had been a bit miffed at first then laughed it off, commenting, "Did you see Hunter's foot hit the camera when you knocked him and he rolled down the ramp? He was like a tumbleweed."

Shawn couldn't help but smile at that thought. Hunter construed the smile to have been born of arrogance and snarled, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Just a memory."

"Funny you should bring up memories, Shawn. 'Cause soon enough, you're going to be one. I'm going to make you famous."

Shawn frowned as Hunter continued, "Maybe after I'm finished with you I'll go check on Stephanie. I mean, she was mine first and she did go to great lengths to keep me. Or do you forget the pregnancy scam she pulled? Yeah, she's a manipulative one. She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. But you know what-I'm better than she is. They don't call me the 'Cerebral Assassin' for nothing. Austin, you-I've pulled some great tricks in my day. That's why Stephanie and I make sense. We belong together. I don't imagine it will be too hard for me to get her back from you. Especially after I've broken you. Do you honestly think Stephanie will keep up with you when you're paralyzed? When you can't satisfy her in bed? When you can't get it up?"

That was the last straw, In a flash Hunter was on the ground as Shawn was hitting him. Officials standing behind in the wings flew down on them, quickly separating them.

"Save it for the ring, boys." One referee said gruffly as they were parted.

"Get ready to be famous, Shawn! I'm going to crush you!" Hunter called out to him as they dragged him away.

Once Shawn had freed himself from the officials he shook himself off, Hunter's words still ringing in his head. What if everything he had said about Stephanie had been right? If he got hurt in the ring, if he ended up in a wheelchair, would she stay with him? Would he want her to, knowing he may be unable to satisfy her?

No, no he had to shake off everything Hunter had said to him. Still, Shawn had to admit Hunter had been right about one thing. He was the 'Cerebral Assassin' for a reason. And Shawn had fallen for his attack hook, line, and sinker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie rushed down a flight of stairs and found Shawn working out. She rushed up to him, tapping his shoulder, "Hey."

He turned and saw her, happiness flooding him as he graced her with a wide grin, "Princess! Boy am I glad to see you."

He drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She looked him over-tight white shirt, tight jeans covered with swarthy, colored beads, and cowboy boots. Classic HBK attire. She couldn't help but find the outfit cute despite her rising anxiety.

She pulled away, breathless, "I just ran down here to-Bischoff and I watched some matches together but then I left him to rush down here and tell you I-oh Shawn." She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth sealing over top of his.

Shawn's eyes widened and he lost his balance, falling back against a wall. Stephanie's hands were all over him, touching every where and she was grinding her beautiful body against his, making all his senses go crazy. His fingers threaded through her hair as he kissed her back but most of the action was one side as she dominated him. He managed after a few moments to back away, his own breath gone, "Steph, Steph-I'm wearing some pretty tight jeans and-um-not only is my excitement going to be obvious, it kind of hurts."

Stephanie looked down and let out a shaky laugh, pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I guess my nerves are just jumpy. I'm all over the place."

"I understand, it's okay. Just-save all that sexual tension in you until after the match. Then we can mess around as much as you want."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, her tongue touching her lip in a way that made Shawn think of the devil himself. He let out a groan; "I shouldn't have said that."

"Trust me, later, you'll be glad you did." She whispered, rubbing her body against his one more time as a reminder of what was to come.

"We're going to fail horribly at this trying to wait thing, aren't we?" Shawn chuckled.

"Hey we've gone a few weeks without being in the sack together. And I don't see anything wrong with celebrating your victory."

"'My victory'? You so sure I'm going to win."

Stephanie pressed her forehead against his, her eyes downcast as she whispered, "I have faith in you, Shawn Michaels. I know you'll beat him. Just remember what you promised me."

Shawn gave her a tiny smile, "I remember, I'll keep my promise."

Stephanie nodded and drew away. She gave him one, soft, gentle kiss then wished him good luck, giving him a timid wave as she left. He watched her go and felt his heart ache. He wondered what was going to happen, his future only a heartbeat away. He heard someone calling for him; his entrance music had all ready started playing. With a quick prayer he turned and went to face his destiny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match seemed a blur in retrospect. Shawn could remember Triple H tossing him about like a rag doll for a good chunk of the time, he could remember his back crying out in agony, he could even remember his face pressed against the mat, all his energy and hopes leaving him. He thought he was going to lose. He thought that it had all been a mistake. Despair had started to flood him, defeat at hand.

Then he had heard it. It started off slow, then became a roar, a chant. 'HBK'. He heard his name flow through the fans. Filling his ears, his senses and all the sudden he felt alive, re-charged. A surge of adrenaline shot through him and he had risen up. He had fought back. With a vengeance. 

Hunter didn't start a chance once Shawn got going. Trash cans, chairs, ladders, tables-Shawn used everything he could find at his command. He tore through Hunter. Made him pay for what he had said, what he done, how he had made him feel. And the crowd, with their powerful chant of his name, kept him going. They ate up every action. He was alive. HBK was not dead; he was a living, breathing force-a powerhouse. 

Stephanie stood in the wings and watched, her heart pounding hard, her voice loud as she cheered for Shawn. As she watched him fight, she knew she shouldn't have ever even thought of keeping him from the ring. He had been meant for this. This was what he had been born for. This was one of the best matches that had ever taken place in WWE history.

And when Shawn had held Hunter for the count, the entire world watching stood on their feet. Shawn Michaels, after so long from the ring, had defeated Triple H, the Game himself. Stephanie had squealed so loud with joy that people around her were positive they'd have eardrum damage. She jumped up and down, clapped her, hands-she was ecstatic.

Shawn himself was beyond ecstatic, he was so out of his mind happy that there wasn't even a word to describe it. In that moment, he was on top of the world. Everything was perfect. 

Then it exploded.

Triple H slammed a sledgehammer into his back. Shawn collapsed to the mat. Stephanie screamed in horror. The entire audience was livid. It took all of Stephanie's strength not to run out to Shawn as the paramedics helped him out of the ring. Once he was in the wings, Stephanie rushed to him, tears in her eyes.

"Shawn, Shawn..." she sobbed.

His pain was unbelievable but he smiled, his eyes glowing, "Did you see me out there?"

"Yes, yes, Shawn you did wonderful." she blubbered through her tears, her hands running over his face as she followed the paramedics out to the ambulance.

"Steph...I thought you should know. That suit. It isn't your color."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh through her tears. Shawn was still being the joker, still being upbeat despite what had happened. 

"I won, Princess," He whispered, then held out a hand for her to take, "We won."

"Yes, we did. Oh Shawn, I-I think I'm in-I'm falling in-I lov-"

"Shh." He whispered, "I know. I know."

A paramedic interrupted them, "I'm sorry Ms. McMahon but I have to take him in the ambulance now."

"Can I ride with you?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

"WHY NOT! WHY-"

"Steph, shh, shh-it's okay. I'll be fine." Shawn replied calmly.

"Okay, I'll follow in my car. I'll meet you there. I promise!" She called after him. She cringed when she saw his face fill with pain as they loaded him into the ambulance. They drove off and she started to walk over to her purse, determined to get her keys and follow. On the walk over she saw Hunter, he was having the gash on his forehead looked over by one of the paramedics. With a scowl she charged up to him.

"HUNTER!"

Hunter turned and was met with an earth-moving smack to the face. He actually fell back a bit and turned to Stephanie with confused eyes. She had her hands on her hips and gave him an ugly look, "I hope you're satisfied!"

With that she turned on her heels and left. Hunter watched her go and rubbed a hand to his face. Her slap had stung but not so much as the look in her eyes. A small part of him, the part that was still good and listened to reason, knew he had made mistakes with her, with Shawn. That part of him knew he had crossed a line tonight. But as he watched her leave he knew he had lost her forever and whatever goodness was left in him hardened. Leaving only 'The Game'.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Just This Once, Part 8

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is my first WWE fan fiction and I feel I should point some stuff out so I can avoid flames-

This is a fan fiction based on _characters_ from the WWE. This story does not represent the real Stephanie McMahon or Shawn Michaels, etc. It is based on their fictional characters not the actual people themselves. I am fully aware Shawn Michaels is married and that it has even been announced on the show that he has a wife and child. However, seeing as this is fiction, I am pretending he does not. No offense is meant to any Triple H/Stephanie fans nor Stephanie/Jericho, Stephanie/Kurt Angle fans. I wrote this story because those particular couples have about twenty or so great stories all ready dedicated to them and I wanted to do something different. I like Stephanie. I like Shawn. So I figured, why not? Please do not e-mail me with disappointment that I chose this couple and ask me to write something else, I like to write things that I am interested in. If you would like to send me feedback with constructive criticism I would be pleased as punch to receive it! I love to hear from people who actually read my piddling little pieces of work. There is no set time frame in this story. A lot of it is set around the events that took place before and after Summerslam 2002. I don't want to receive comments like, 'This couldn't have happened in this short amount of time' because all in all, the comment is kinda silly. This is just a fan fiction, relax and have fun reading it-don't over analyze! :) I don't want people to think I'm a jerk 'cause I have all these opening comments. I only place them here because I don't want to get burned by reader's responses. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two months since Summerslam. Despite the punishment his back took, Shawn was not paralyzed. However, his back was in serious condition and the doctor's believed it best he spend most of his time in a wheelchair. Still, they believed it was completely possible for him to fully recover and walk again. He had excelled in physical therapy and his spirits were high.

Most of this was due to Stephanie.

Contrary to Hunter's accusations, Stephanie had been a firm supporter in Shawn's battle back to the road of good health. Whenever Smackdown didn't require her attention she was with Shawn-helping him, being there for him. She was patient with his progress and believed in him. She never gave up or quit and even Shawn had to admit he was surprised by her loyalty. She had proven several people's opinions about her to be false. Instead of giving up when the going got tough, she stuck with it. Stuck with him. It made him care even more deeply for her. 

In fact the situation had only added to the strength of their relationship, which, thus far, had been a raving success. When the other superstars heard of their involvement there were some raised eyebrows, but in all, they were happy for them. Shawn even had received flowers from Rikishi of all people who wished him well and had written, 'It's a very lucky thing when two people in this world finally find each other. Good luck with Stephanie.' 

Shawn had been blown over by that. He didn't know Rikishi could be so poetic with words. But then, he was discovering new things every day. He had watched Hunter gloat over his 'win' and due to it, Shawn had made an appearance, via satellite, on RAW to inform fans of his condition and warn Hunter that what goes around, comes around. He had made sure to hold a sledgehammer when he'd said it. Stephanie had commented that that had been a bit over the top but he saw the smile on her face when she said it.

So, while things were slow, they were good and Shawn found himself feeling more whole then he had in a long time, as if everything had come full circle. This was why it was very ironic that Stephanie invited him to her place again. After their night together and the ensuing aftermath, Stephanie found she didn't have the heart to sell the house where she and Shawn had first made love. Her and Hunter's never used 'summer place'. She invited him over so they could spend a special evening alone together.

Shawn slowly wheeled around the garden in the backyard. It felt strange to be back at the place where everything had began, but it also felt right. Fitting. He had never even seen the backyard the first time he came. Much less the garden, which was impressive. A smooth path had been woven through, so that one could walk around and examine each flower bed. Luckily the wheels on his chair had no problem rolling along this surface. 

It was obvious Stephanie had given this evening some thought. Golden Christmas lights were strung about the path of the garden and in the flowers. Just in front of the garden there was a glass table surrounded by chairs, an umbrella hanging over. An ice bucket held a fresh bottle of champagne and two steaming plates of dinner were all ready set out. Shawn could smell the enticing food but had yet to touch it. He was waiting for Stephanie, who, after escorting him to the back, had excused herself.

As he wheeled out of the garden and toward the table he heard music fill the air. He couldn't recognize it at first, then realized it was The Glenn Miller Band. He chuckled, he hadn't heard their music in years. Mostly they were played in old fashioned movies or really expensive restaurants. It wasn't his type of music but he found himself enjoying the tune anyway when she came into view.

He was positive his breath had bottled up in his throat, unable to escape. She looked amazing. Her long brown hair was curled and flowing in the wind. Her makeup and nails done to the nines. She was surprisingly barefoot but she didn't need shoes for this ensemble. She was wearing a breathtaking orange-yellow dress that floated about her, it's material like gossamer. She was over to him in a heartbeat, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Shawn."

"Stephanie, you look…" he breathed, then suddenly his eyes filled with realization, a smile spreading on his face, "You look just like your painting."

"You said I would look good in this color, didn't you?" Stephanie teased, twirling around to show him the whole view.

"Yes, I did. And as usual, I was right." He boasted, "But I am impressed you managed to dig up an exact replica of the dress in the picture." 

"I had it made, just for tonight." Stephanie said softly and took a seat at the table.

"All this for me? I am flattered."

"You should be."

Shawn gave her a look that made her burst into laughter. Soon he was laughing too. Once they settled down they began to eat, both famished. They talked about little things as they ate, nothing especially important until at last Shawn couldn't resist the urge, "So why did you invite me here tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said tonight is special. Why? I mean, it's not my birthday or yours and it's definitely not our anniversary so…"

"Who says we need a reason for this to be a special evening? Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Shawn said but then he saw that mischievous glint in her eyes, "Stephanie, you little liar, there's something more to this. Now come on, telling me what it is!"

She laughed again, amused by his befuddlement. Eventually she relented, "Okay, okay-I do have an ulterior motive for this evening. I-I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what?"

Stephanie fiddled with her champagne flute for a moment, as if nervous, then bit her lip, "Well, it's about Smackdown…"

He let out a deep sigh, everything becoming clear, "You want me to sign with Smackdown."

She began speaking rapidly, "I know you said you didn't want to but that was a while ago and now that were a couple I just thought-I mean you would be a great addition to the superstars and the show and-we would get to spend more time together."

"You want me to join Smackdown." He repeated.

"Please, Shawn…"

"Well, I only have one question. What do I get in return? Increase in pay? Servants?" Shawn joked warm-heartedly, "How, Ms. McMahon, can you possibly convince me to join _your_ show?"

She grinned and rose from her seat, rushing over to him. She carefully lowered herself on to his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck, "Well, if all else fails, I guess I'll just have to give you myself."

"Ah, so you're trying to seduce me, is that right?"

"I thought the dress gave that one away," she whispered, pulling herself in close to him. She rested her forehead a little below his chin, "I don't want to lose you, Shawn. I could have. At Summerslam. I want you to be with me, I want us to be as close as possible. I want you to come to Smackdown for personal reasons, not professional ones."

"I thought you said I would be a great addition to the superstars?"

"You would, I just meant-"

"I know, I know. I'm just tugging your chain," Shawn continued to tug her chain however, as he rubbed his chin and verbally contemplated his decision in a dry tone, "Hmm, Smackdown. Well…after the situation with Hunter, I don't suppose RAW offers me much anymore, anyway. And I sure did make a lot of enemies before I left so…I suppose I could…"

"Oh Shawn! Thank you!" Stephanie cried, her grip on him tightening as she sat up and kissed him. He knew his teasing had been well worth it as she kissed him. Every kiss between them always seemed different and new. It was exciting, the possibility that they had finally found, as Rikishi had put it, 'that special someone'.

As she drew away she rested in his arms, a bundle of happiness. Shawn stroked her hair and sighed. The song that had been previously playing ended and a new one began. Stephanie shifted in his arms slightly, "'Moonlight Serenade'. I've always loved this song."

"Oh yeah?" Shawn whispered, his head resting against her scalp which he idly kissed now and then.

"Mmm." She rose off his lap and stood, "I should probably clean this stuff up. Then we'll go inside and catch a movie. Maybe even," she moved in close to his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe, "go upstairs."

Shawn prayed he wasn't blushing because if he was, he would be totally humiliated. If he was, Stephanie didn't say a word as she drew away. She turned, ready to go collect the plates, when Shawn held up a hand, "No, wait."

Stephanie turned to him, a question on her lips. He rested his hands on the armrests of his chair and with a grunt, began to raise himself up. Stephanie watched, awe struck as Shawn stood up before her. He gave her the most beautiful smile as he walked over and took her hands in his. He rested one of her hands on his shoulder and looked into her eyes, "We still have to dance."

Tears were brimming in her baby blues as she gasped, "Shawn, you can walk!"

"I can also dance." He whispered and pulled her close, slowly moving her to the music. Stephanie cried for several moments, joy overwhelming her. Shawn murmured soothing words as he danced with her. She was like a puppet in his hands, his actions having frozen her.

"How-I mean your back…"

"You know I've been practicing," Shawn replied easily, "Besides, its worth it, to dance with you."

Stephanie sniffled as he twirled her out, then brought her back in. He moved slowly but gracefully, his hands gentle on her skin and her mind flashed to the first time they made love. The man was a God send, she knew that now. He held her close, his cheek pressed against her forehead as they slow danced. They danced long after that song ended and the next one began. When he did draw away he thumbed a hand along the back of her ear, "Hey now, what's this?"

Something fell from behind Stephanie's ear, tumbling to the ground. Stephanie's face was full of confusion as Shawn bent down to grab what had 'fallen' from behind her ear. He rested on one knee and raised up a perfect little ring. Stephanie's hands went to her mouth and Shawn shook her head, "Hold on, Princess. This isn't quite what you think."

He rose until he was standing again. He took her hand in his own and slipped the ring on her finger, explaining, "This isn't an engagement ring. This is something of a promise ring. I bought it for you. It symbolizes you and me, our relationship and-and I hope you'll wear it."

"Shawn, I'll never take it off." Stephanie said through new tears, holding her hand as if it was a sacred object, her eyes locked on the ring.

"Good, because I…" He was cut off as she threw her arms around him in another hug. He hugged her back, both of them mindlessly happy.

"I wondered why you were doing with the old 'coin behind the ear' trick," she laughed, then pulled back to look at his face, "Shawn, I think I'm falling more deeply in love with you everyday."

"Really? Great. I'm falling more in love with you, too." He said, a hand running along her cheek.

"Shawn, I know I have asked this a million times before but, you and me, do you think this will work?"

He grinned and as he pulled her in for a kiss he answered, "Just this once."


End file.
